Kocur i Szara Myszka
by Nerejda
Summary: Blaise Zabini na tropie rodzinnych tajemnic. Czy sekrety z przeszłości coś zmienią?
1. Kocur i Szara Myszka  6

**Tytuł: _Kocur i Szara Myszka_****  
Autor****:** Nerejda**  
****Gatunek:** humor, przygodowy, tajemnice  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG — 15, w porywach do NC — 17**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **związki m/f i m/m, wulgaryzmy  
**Bohaterowie:** Blaise Zabini, Teodor Nott, Seamus Finnigan, OCs  
**Relacje: **BZ/TN  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 7  
******Kanon: **wydarzeń — wszystkie tomy, zachowanie bohaterów kanoniczne?**  
****Beta:** —, wszystkie błędy moje**  
****Datowane** **na:** lipiec 2010 – sierpień 2012  
**Streszczenie:** Blaise całe życie żył w kokonie nieświadomości. Żył, tak jak chciał, odchodził, gdy nachodził go taki kaprys. Jedynym stałym elementem jego życia była matka – czy tajemnica z przeszłości coś zmieni? I jak wpłynie na niego odkrycie, że światu nie jest tylko szary?  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

* * *

** KOCUR I SZARA MYSZKA**

_Nerejda_

* * *

**—**** 6 —**

**W którym kocur łapie się na myśli, że szare myszki są niejadalne**

* * *

_Koty lubią chadzać własnymi drogami, na tyle krętymi, że każdy mógłby się w nich zgubić — ale nie one, co to, to nie! Za to ich myśli — tak, iście wybuchowa to mieszanka, zgrabne pomieszanie z poplątaniem, w którym nawet wyżej wymieniony Kocur potrafi się pogubić._

* * *

**1995, wrzesień**

I tak pewnego słonecznego dnia, gdy ptaszyny niegrzeczne swe trele wyśpiewywały o jakiejś nieludzkiej porze, kot przeciągnął się nieśpiesznie w swoim dormitorium i leniwie podniósł głowę znad pościeli. Zmierzył spojrzeniem wyrywających sobie ciastko kolegów i zrezygnowany opuścił głowę na pościel.

Zapowiadał się dzień jak co dzień. I po co tu wstawać?

Pół godziny później Blaise w końcu zmusił swoje ciało do wysiłku, wygrzebał się z pościeli i drapiąc się po głowie, zawędrował pod prysznice. Machający łapami jak przerośnięty pelikan Crabbe robił coś, co przy dużej dozie dobrej woli, można było nazwać goleniem. Zabini odsunął się zapobiegawczo, gdy ostra brzytwa zatańczyła malowniczo tuż obok jego nosa. Dopóki ten wyrośnięty goryl Malfoya nie nauczy się zaklęciem pozbywać owłosienia, nikt w ich dormitorium nie był bezpieczny. Przechodzenie obok niego to po prostu głupie pchanie się w ramiona śmierci. Blaise czym prędzej czmychnął pod prysznice, ulokowane w rogu pomieszczenia. Trzy przegrody, w których z trudem mieściły się gabaryty goryli, nie zachęcały do długich kąpieli. Chłopak westchnął sobie, marząc, jak co dzień, żeby szkolne plotki były chociaż w połowie prawdziwe. Nie potrzebował osobnej sypialni; wspólne dormitorium bywało naprawdę zabawne: bitwy na poduchy, głupie pogaduchy, nawet przemądrzałe odzywki Malfoya i ospałe cielska Goyle'a i Crabbe'a dało się znieść, jak człowiek się przyzwyczaił — ale, na Salazara, łazienka jak u prefektów by się przydała.

Blaise rozmarzył się, wyobrażając sobie, jak zanurza się w pachnącej cytrusami wannie i brodzi szczęśliwy. Prawie czuł charakterystyczny opór wody podczas pływania.

Rzeczywistość nie wyglądała tak różowo: chlastała go ciepłymi strumieniami, a skrzekliwy głos Malfoya, warczący coś o spóźnieniu, wyganiał spod prysznica. Zabini jeszcze przez chwilę nurzał się we fantazji, opuszczenie cudownej wyimaginowanej wanny wydawało się zadaniem ponad siły.

— Utopiłeś się tam czy potrzebujesz pomocy, Zabini? — W końcu otworzył oczy, świadomy, że jeszcze chwila i Malfoy wykopie go spod prysznica.

— Utopiłem!

— I dobrze! Jednego idioty mniej! — warknął na poły poważnie Malfoy, poprawiając włosy przed lustrem, spod którego jakimś swoim sposobem wygonił Crabbe'a.

Blaise zmierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem pokrzywdzonego przez los psiadwaka. Czasami zastanawiało go, jakim cudem taki chudy szczurek jak Draco potrafił zdominować prawie trzykrotnie większych od niego kumpli. Cud natury… a raczej jej wybryk.

Magia naprawdę potrafiła pochrzanić życie.

— Wiesz o tym, że za dziesięć minut zaczynamy eliksiry, a ty nawet nie jesteś spakowany, co nie? — Malfoy zauważył zwodniczo spokojnym tonem, wpatrując się w swoje oblicze. Ułożył jakiś podejrzanie odstający włos i napotkał spojrzeniem podejrzanie niewzruszone oczy Blaise'a, odbijające się w lustrze. — Snape'a obedrze cię ze skóry na następnym spotkaniu. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, mamy je w piątek, zaraz po treningu.

Zabini uniósł ociekające dłonie do góry.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, idioto. Ktoś zwinął mi ręcznik…

Malfoy prychnął jak kot, ale machnął różdżką, przywołując bordowy materiał ozdobiony czarnym smokiem.

— Masz, łamago! Nie czas na twoje gierki. Następnym razem po prostu weź ze sobą różdżkę. Powinieneś już to zapamiętać, to nie takie trudne.

— Taaa, jasne — mruknął pod nosem chłopak, wycierając się niestarannie. Owinął się byle jak ręcznikiem i buchnął do sypialni po ciuchy. Zanim Malfoy, pieczołowicie wyperfumowany i perfekcyjnie ubrany, wyłonił się z łazienki, Blaise już był gotowy. — I jak?

— Wyglądasz jakbyś zderzył się z ruchomymi drzwiami albo stadem olbrzymów.

— Dzięki, wiedziałem, że będziesz zachwycony. — Blaise uśmiechnął się czarująco. — A gdzie twoi kompani?

— Czekają pod drzwiami. Walter już wybył? — upewnił się Malfoy, sięgając po swoją torbę. Wrzucił jeszcze do niej jakiś pergamin, leżący dotychczas na szafce. — Nott też już pewnie grzecznie czeka pod drzwiami, z niego taki kujon jak z tej szlamy, Granger, powinien ją dmuchnąć i byłby problem z głowy — mruknął do siebie, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że Zabini go usłyszy.

— Co ty? Jaja sobie robisz? Teodor i jakaś panna? — Blaise zadygotał ze śmiechu.

Wyobraził sobie chudego niczym nieśmiałek okularnika, próbującego poderwać jakąkolwiek dziewczynę i zarżał.

Malfoy uniósł wysoko arystokratyczną brew.

— Nie rozumiem, co cię tak śmieszy, Zabini, Nott — wbrew pozorom — nie jest idiotą. I nie jest aż tak szkaradny…

— Idiotą może nie — wydukał z siebie chłopak, trzymając się za prawy bok, który rozbolał go ze śmiechu. — Inteligencji mu nie odmawiam, bystrzacha z niego, ale to taki szarak — prychnął. — Kto by go chciał, sam powiedz.

Malfoy przeleciał w pamięci twarze dzieciaków z ich rocznika i faktycznie miał problem z dopasowaniem kogokolwiek do spokojnego i mrukliwego kolegi.

— Ktoś na pewno — powiedział mało przekonywującym tonem.

Blaise wyszczerzył się głupio.

— Skoro nawet ten idiota, gajowy, kogoś przydybał w zeszłym roku, to i dla Notta znajdzie się jakaś ofiara… znaczy panna.

Malfoy zadrżał lekko, gdy zerknął na zegarek.

— Spadamy, profesor za dwie minuty zgotuje nam niemiłosiernie długi szlaban za spóźnienie.

— Ale nie stracimy punktów — uspokoił go Blaise, sprawdzając po raz ostatni czy wziął wszystkie notatki, i zarzucił na ramię pasek od torby.

— Co ty powiesz… wolę już stracić punkty. Na piątek umówiłem się z Pansy i nie mam zamiaru tego przegapić. Może w końcu ruszymy się z miejsca.

— Nadal daje ci tylko trzymać się za rączki? — zarechotał na poły złośliwie, na poły zazdrośnie Blaise, gdy wychodzili z sypialni. Goyle i Crabbe spojrzeli na nich głupio i wzruszyli ramionami z bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy. — Poczekasz sobie jeszcze w takim razie.

— W końcu się złamie, pracuję nad nią — zapewnił go z pewnością siebie Malfoy, gdy przeszli przez przejście i spokojnie kierowali się w stronę klas. Nie śpieszyli się, trzymając fason przed resztą szkoły. Co z tego, że nikogo oprócz nich nie było na korytarzu? Ale mógł być…

Blaise powstrzymał się od komentarza, pozwalając Malfoyowi przekonywać się o niebywałych talentach do podrywania.

Dzień jak co dzień.

Profesor Snape nie zdenerwował się nawet bardziej niż zwykle, choć rzecz jasna Malfoy nie był zadowolony, że musiał odwołać swoje rendez vous z Pansy.

* * *

_Kocury są twardymi przeciwnikami. Nie lubią przegrywać, ale — gdy trzeba — uznają dominację innego samca. Co jeśli walka nie jest rozstrzygnięta?_

* * *

**Wcześniej…**

Blaise potarł zaczerwienione od alkoholu oczy i spojrzał na stojącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę. Wysoki, zdecydowanie za chudy wydawał się drżeć z zimna. Zwisająca smętnie z szerokich ramion szata rozchyliła się, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się, łapiąc go za ramię i zmuszając do podniesienia się z miejsca.

— No, Zabini, nie rób sceny. Zalewanie się w kącie na ślubie byłej dziewczyny jest zdecydowanie w złym guście. Draco za chwilę odkryje, że jego najlepszy kumpel upija się jak dureń, jak zwykły Gryfon.

Blaise wybełkotał coś, co w teorii miało oznaczać, że jest dorosły i ma prawo robić co chce, i żaden imbecyl z manią ratowania świata nie będzie mu prawił kazań, i że whisky jest naprawdę dobra, i szkoda się od niej odrywać, i że on naprawdę nie chce się ruszać z miejsca, i że Astoria naprawdę jest miłością jego życia, i jeszcze milion rzeczy, które Teodor zdawał się rozumieć bez słów.

— W porządku, bydlaku, siedź tu i zalewaj się, aż znajdzie cię nieziemsko wkurwiony pan młody, który nie będzie się z tobą cackał. Nie bądź idiotą! — warknął w końcu, oddalając się na chwilę.

Blaise starał się skupić wzrok na oddalającej się szarej plamie, ale po chwili poległ. Wyzwaniem okazało się utrzymanie prostej postawy. Co z tego, że prosta przypomniała bardziej sinusoidę niż cokolwiek innego, skoro butelka nadal stała na stole i kusiła bursztynowym blaskiem.

Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i niezgrabnie sięgnął po kieliszek. Zanim się zorientował, czyjaś ręka zabrała ze stołu flaszkę i odstawiła ją na bok. Blaise zamrugał niepewnie, przekonany, że jeszcze chwilę temu stało przed nim coś wspaniałego, cudo zapewniające zapomnienie. Gdzie ono, na gacie Salazara, było?

Poderwał się z miejsca, ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku, gdzie, jak się spodziewał, powinny być jeszcze zapasy tego cuda. Zanim tam dotarł, czyjś silny uchwyt zmusił go do skierowania się w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy uderzyło w nich świeże powietrze, Blaise dopiero odczuł, jak śmierdziało na sali. Zapach perfum, ludzkiego potu i tlących się knotów tworzył mieszankę zatykającą dech w piersiach. Wciągnął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. Myśl o butelce prawie wywietrzała mu z głowy.

Prawie.

Gdy natrętna myśl, że brakuje mu czegoś istotnego, uderzyła w niego obuchem, był gotowy natychmiast wracać do środku. I znów ktoś mu to uniemożliwił, trzymając twardo w miejscu.

— Odwal się — wybełkotał, starając się brzmieć władczo i arogancko, ale wyszło to zadziwiająco żałośnie.

Nott zignorował jego słowa, ściskając go mocniej w pasie. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wrócić na salę, żeby robił z siebie idiotę. Wiedział, że jutro Zabini będzie zażenowany swoimi ekscesami i chciał mu oszczędzić większych upokorzeń, które bez wątpienia na niego czekały dzisiejszego wieczoru.

— Odetchniesz, przewietrzysz się trochę, uspokoisz. Może zapanujesz nad sobą i przestaniesz robić z siebie idiotę.

— Nie jestem idiotą — zaprzeczył zadziwiająco trzeźwo Zabini, prostując się gwałtownie, tak że niespodziewającemu się Nottowi zadźwięczały zęby. Po chwili coś do niego dotarło. — Jestem?

— Troszeczkę.

Coś prawie jak uśmiech pojawiło się na twarzy Notta, ale Blaise zrozumiał to opacznie.

— Nie większym niż ty!

— Pewnie masz rację — spokojnie przyznał mu rację mężczyzna, ciągnąc w stronę alejki. — Skoro już ustaliliśmy, że obaj jesteśmy idiotami, chodźmy na spacer gorszyć gości.

Blaise wcale nie poczuł się uspokojony; coś nagle w nim przeskoczyło pod wpływem spokojnego i pełnego troski spojrzenia Notta.

— Ty–ty nic nie rozumiesz. Jak to jest kogoś kochać. Nikt cię nie chce!

Teodor przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, po czym, jakby nic się nie stało, pociągnął go w stronę fontanny. Liczył, że chłodna woda przywróci trochę zmysłów Zabiniemu.

* * *

_Bycie kotem niosło ze sobą jedną, niewątpliwą zaletę — niezależność. Kot może leżeć na łóżku, może wstać i iść, może wspiąć się na drzewo albo otrzeć się o nogi — zawsze jednak to jego wybór. Och, kotem być…_

* * *

**1993, marzec**

Wiatr zacinał z zadziwiającą siłą, jakby chciał wyrwać okna z framugi i zatańczyć z nim flamenco. Blaise nie mógł zasnąć. Crabbe i Goyle usnęli momentalnie, gdy tylko przyłożyli głowę do poduszki. Malfoy przez jakiś czas kręcił się po łóżku w poszukiwaniu najwygodniejszej pozycji, ale Blaise nie próbował go zagadywać. Chłopak zasłużył na spokojną noc.

Nikt w ich dormitorium nie przyznawał tego głośno, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że pani Pomfrey nie przyłożyła się do leczenia jego ramienia. Ponieważ żaden ważniejszy nerw nie został zerwany, a mięśnie teoretycznie powinno wyleczyć zaklęcie, nie próbowała szukać czegoś więcej. Dopiero podczas wizyty w domu, podczas której Lucjusz Malfoy zaprowadził syna do uzdrowicieli, okazało się, że mięśnie, owszem, zrosły się bardzo ładnie i po całym wypadku nie pozostał na nich nawet ślad, ale nastąpiło drobne przemieszczenie, które powodowało wzrost napięcia. W praktyce nie przeszkadzało ono w pracy, jednak przy większym wysiłku ręka Draco nieco drżała. W pierwszej chwili Lucjusz miał zamiar narobić takiego rabanu, żeby ten wielbiciel mugoli w atmosferze skandalu zrezygnował z pracy, ale Narcyza roztropnie ujarzmiła jego gniew. Ujawnianie, że ich jedyny syn, potomek rodu o jednej z najczystszych krwi, nigdy nie będzie w stanie pojedynkować się wystarczająco długo, żeby przeżyć, nie przyniosłoby im żadnych korzyści. Malfoy uległ presji żony, zadowalając się rewanżem na tej głupiej bestii, która odważyła się zranić jego syna.

Blaise powoli nauczył się trochę podziwiać Draco — chłopak nie narzekał na sytuację i po cichu robił swoje, zadowalając się jedynie prowokowaniem tego skretyniałego Pottera. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, już od pierwszego roku rozczochrany Gryfon stanowił jego czuły punkt. Blaise nadal uważał Malfoya za przemądrzałego dupka z podejrzaną obsesją na punkcie ojca, ale trudno było darzyć niechęcią kogoś, kto codziennie zmuszał się do coraz większych wyzwań tylko po to, żeby zwiększyć swoje możliwości. Crabbe i Goyle stali murem za chłopakiem, dbając, żeby się nie przemęczał ćwiczeniami. Blaise nie do końca rozumiał, na czym polegało ich kumplowanie się, ale póki wszyscy byli zadowoleni, nic mu do tego. Walter, jak to on, ignorował wszystko i wymykał się do tych swoich kumpli z piątego roku, z którymi spotykał się od początku Hogwartu. Teraz, po dwóch latach, wszyscy przyzwyczaili się, że ten niebieskooki brunet przesiaduje w milczącym towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół w dormitorium piątorocznych albo pracuje w rogu sali, pochylony nad pracami domowymi. Teodor siedział z nosem w książkach i — jeśli Blaise mógł czegoś być pewien, to właśnie tego — nawet słowem nie wspomniał nikomu o ćwiczeniach Draco.

Zabini zaś… cóż, nie umiał kpić z Malfoya, nie w takiej sytuacji.

Chłopak przekręcił się na drugi bok i westchnął. Naprawdę nie lubił takiej pogody: zimnej i deszczowej. Częściowo mógł winić za to matkę — jeśli coś lubiła, oprócz niego rzecz jasna, to było ciepło. Ich dom zawsze był najcieplejszy w okolicy, każde wakacje spędzali nad morzem, grzejąc się w promieniach słońcach i odpoczywając w milczeniu. Matka była jedyną znaną mu osobą, której cisza nigdy nie męczyła — wręcz przeciwnie, im mniej słów, tym bardziej kwitła. Blaise kochał ją, choć wcale nie rozumiał.

Kolejni mężczyźni, mężowie, pojawiali się w jej życiu i ledwo zdołał się do nich przyzwyczaić, już znikali. Jakby związując się z nią, zawierali pakt ze śmiercią. Dość krótki kontrakt. Gdy oddali jej całe ciepło, znikali z ich życia w podejrzanych okolicznościach. Blaise wierzył, że matka kochała swoich mężów, jacykolwiek oni nie byli, a kiedy przestawała, ginęli. Jak w bajce o królowej śniegu, dawała im wszystko, a gdy zabierała — oni nie potrafili bez tego żyć.

Z łóżka Notta dobiegł charakterystyczny szelest przekładanej kartki. Blaise poklepał poduszkę, miał nadzieję, że gdy w miarę wygodnie się na niej ułoży, uda mu się usnąć. Nie miał zamiaru zagadywać tego milczka, aż tak zdesperowany nie był. Anemiczny okularnik, ciągle pogrążony w lekturze albo rozmyślaniach, do interesujących rozmówców raczej się nie zaliczał. Na początku zeszłego roku Zabini _naprawdę_ próbował się z nim zakolegować, ale się nie dało — jak można poznać bliżej kogoś, kto jedynie odburkuje tylko: „tak", „nie", „nie wiem", ewentualnie „nie mam czasu"? Do przyjaźni potrzeba dwojga, jedna osoba nie udźwignie ciężaru bycia z kimś, rozmawiania, spędzania czasu. Tak się po prostu nie da. Jedyną czynność, do której człowiek potrzebuje aktywności drugiej osoby, to właśnie rozmowa. Kochać można bez wzajemności, do seksu nie potrzeba dwojga, ale do prawdziwej rozmowy obecność drugiego człowieka jest nieodzowna. Monologi są zdecydowanie niewygodne, raz owszem da się przeżyć, ale ciągle?

Czy Nott w ogóle potrzebował kogokolwiek?

* * *

_Koty to bardzo wybredne stworzenia. Przebierają w ludziach, aż w końcu znajdą idealną ofiarę swoich zapędów, która nie ma już szansy uciec._

* * *

**2005, czerwiec**

Blaise zacisnął zęby, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju.

Matka oszalała!

To, że czuła się samotna po śmierci swojego ósmego męża, nie oznaczało wcale, iż może próbować układać mu życie, a próba przedstawienia zgrai potencjalnych narzeczonych na pewno mieściła się w tej kategorii.

Sięgnął po papierosa — mimo że zwykle nie palił — i zapatrzył się w widok za oknem. Kochał matkę, ale ostatnio ześwirowała. Krążyła po rezydencji, nie umiejąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Blaise podejrzewał, że w końcu dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Ile można mieć poważnych związków i nic nie czuć? Matka odcinała się od przykrych uczuć, wyrzucała z pamięci cierpienie i żyła dalej… w końcu wszystko wróciło, żeby ją dopaść.

Magomedycy chyba nie będą potrzebni, zdecydował. Blaise nie chciał ich wzywać, przyniosłoby to tylko niepotrzebne problemy. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu jej przejdzie… a jeśli nie, będzie musiał zaangażować jakąś prywatną opiekunkę, wykwalifikowaną czarownicę, która zajmie się matką. W razie potrzeby złoży wniosek o jej ubezwłasnowolnienie, nie chciał ryzykować, że będąc w tak słabej kondycji psychicznej, zrobi jakieś głupstwo.

Musiał ją chronić za wszelką cenę!  
Kto mógłby mu pomóc?

Astoria… szybko odrzucił zgubną myśl. Od ślubu nie widział się z przyjaciółką, Draco skutecznie uniemożliwiał kontakt. Za każdym razem, gdy chciał wpaść, mieli inne plany, a bycie nieproszonym gościem mogło się źle skończyć. Rezydencja Malfoyów od czasu wpadki podczas drugiej wojny z Voldemortem stała się najpilniej strzeżoną siedzibą zamieszkaną przez ludzi. Blaise częściowo rozumiał Draco — pewnych wpojonych przekonań nie dało się odrzucić. Nie im. Porzucenie rodzinnej rezydencji nie wchodziło w grę, nawet jeśli wiązały się z nią najgorsze wspomnienia.

Cieszył się, że nie jest tak przywiązany do tradycji jak kolega; prawdziwy dom Zabiniego był wspaniały, ale rzadko tam gościł, zadowalając się pomieszkiwaniem kątem u kolejnych małżonków matki. Wszystkim zajmowały się skrzaty, a wizyta raz do roku załatwiała wszelkie niemogące już dłużej czekać sprawy.

Gdyby Draco nie był tak zazdrosny, a on na tyle głupi, żeby upijać się jak dureń na ich weselu, wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Nott próbował go ratować przed nim samym, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło, skoro Malfoy do dziś nie może na niego patrzeć.

Nott… Blaise przywołał zamglone wspomnienie z tamtej nocy. Był wysoki i nadal nosił te durne druciaki, które zajmowały pół twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Blaise, nie kopć w domu, firanki będą pachnieć spalenizną — zakomenderowała matka, ujmując go za ramię. — Przejrzałeś listę, którą ci dałam?

Zaciągnął się dymem, rozkoszując niespodziewaną przyjemnością, jaką mu to przyniosło. Może powinien zacząć palić częściej? Przy takiej matce popadnięcie w nałóg nie byłoby niczym dziwnym.

Spojrzał na owalną twarz kobiety, okoloną starannie przystrzyżonymi lokami.

— Później.

Skrzywiła się dyskretnie, wytarła dłonie rękawiczką i odwróciła od syna, żeby nie widzieć jego miny. Na pewno przybrał niewzruszoną maskę grzecznego chłopca, której tak nie lubiła. Chciała widzieć go szczęśliwym. Zasłużył, żeby życie dało mu więcej niż jej.

— Nie jesteś już młody. Nie chcesz chyba czekać, aż się zestarzeję i będę pomarszczoną staruszką.

— Piękne kobiety się nie starzeją, one po prostu nabierają dojrzałego wdzięku — mruknął, gasząc papierosa w szklanej popielniczce. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. Matka drżała. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, wszystko było za skomplikowane jak na taką rozmowę. Gdy już przeanalizuje sytuacje, będzie w stanie stawić jej czoło. Wywoływanie wilkołaka z lasu byłoby tak głupie, że aż śmieszne. Uśmiechnął się czule do matki i bez wahania objął ją wpół. Zanurzył nos w ciemnych włosach i powiedział poważnie: — Przemyślę to, dobrze?

— Bylebyś nie czekał za długo. Życie tego nie lubi. — Otoczyła palcami jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tak bardzo go kochała… — Mężczyźni nie lubią, gdy mówi im się, co mają robić.

— Ta reguła nigdy się nie sprawdzała, jeśli chodziło o mnie — wytknął jej prawie radośnie, szturchając nosem delikatną skórę na szyi. Zabiegi pielęgnacyjne, którym ciągle poddawała się matka, sprawiały cuda. Gdyby nie wiedział, ile naprawdę miała lat, dałby jej góra dwadzieścia.

— Bo jesteśmy sobie równi.

Blaise mruknął coś potakującego, z nosem wtulonym w jej szyję.

— Masz już kogoś na oku? — zapytał w końcu, nieprzekonany, czy chce wiedzieć.

Matka zacisnęła palce na jego skórze tak mocno, że jej długie paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. Blaise nawet nie drgnął, czekał.

— Nie. — Zabrzmiałoby to niespodziewanie ostro, gdyby nie drżenie, które wyczuwał. Matka czegoś się bała.

_Cholera, byleby tylko nie rozkleiła mu się teraz._

Nie umiał sobie radzić z jej łzami, w ogóle z kobiecymi łzami. Sprawiały, że czuł się bezradny.

— To dobrze, zdążę się tobą nacieszyć.

— Pochlebca! — roześmiała się, puszczając wreszcie jego dłoń. — Zajmij się naszą sprawą jak najszybciej.

_Od kiedy to __nasza__ sprawa__?_

Blaise westchnął coś niezobowiązującego, nie miał ochoty się teraz kłócić. Powoli zabrał ręce i żeby czymś je zająć sięgnął po leżące na stoliku pergaminy. Pobieżnie przejrzał wszystkie, ale nic ciekawego tam nie znalazł. Kilka informacji o rodowodzie, wyglądzie, zainteresowaniach — brakowało najważniejszego: w jaki sposób potencjalna kandydatka marszczy brwi, śmieje się oczami czy tylko wygina wargi w uśmiechu, ile jest w stanie znieść wybuchów złości Blaise'a? Tych wszystkich drobiazgów, które dodają życia smaku.

Cholera, musiał znowu zapalić!

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


	2. Kocur i Szara Myszka  5

— **5 —**

**W którym kocur dowiaduje się, że istnieją pułapki na kocury**

* * *

_Koty to łowcy, szukają ofiary, a kiedy ją znajdą walczą do końca… albo wycofują się z groźbą w oczach. Przeciwnicy z nich niełatwi, co nie lubią oddawać pola i wracają, żeby zaatakować ponownie._

_Wygodniej pozwolić im wygrać._

* * *

**2005, lipiec**

Blaise kolejny raz zaciągnął się dymem. Na balkonie robiło się coraz chłodniej, ale nie miał zamiaru wracać do środka. Dobiegająca zza drzwi muzyka i piskliwe chichoty skutecznie zniechęcały go do takiego kroku. Musiał się uspokoić.

Matka nie traciła czasu, musiał to przyznać. Wystarczyły zaledwie dwa tygodnie, by korowód dobrze urodzonych czarownic przewinął się przez ich dom. Blaise nawet nie wiedział, że tyle kobiet w odpowiednim wieku mieszka w Berlinie. Blondynki, brunetki, szatynki — brakowało jedynie rudych, co zapewne znaczyło, że matka nadal była gotowa przekląć każdą ognistowłosą pannę na swojej drodze. Ot, mała pozostałość po zdradzie trzeciego męża, który odważył się zauroczyć inną kobietą.

Duma zdradzonej bywała naprawdę krwawa, wiedział o tym doskonale.

Odetchnął świeżym, wieczornym powietrzem. Nawet niebo było dzisiaj zaskakująco czyste; gwiazdy migotały niczym maleńkie bożonarodzeniowe elfy na choince. Z sali dobiegała jakaś skoczna melodia, której Blaise nie rozpoznał. Wycofał się jeszcze, ukrywając w cieniu. Nie mógł długo ukrywać się na balkonie, w końcu zdeterminowane kobiety wywęszą go, ale mógł próbować. Gdyby nie wymuszona przez matkę obietnica wymknąłby się kilka godzin temu, kiedy to pewna szatyna prawie omotała go eliksirem miłości. Na szczęście udało mu się wykryć miksturę, ale niewiele zabrakło.

Czy wszystkie kobiety były tak zdesperowane i gotowe na wszystko, że przestał się dla nich liczyć honor?

Blaise nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Odrzucało go od osób, które nie wiedziały albo, co gorsze, odrzucały swoje pochodzenie i wiążące się z tym obowiązki. Zdrajcy krwi byli najgorsi — jak można odrzucić część siebie? Nie rozumiał.

— Piękny wieczór — rzucił ktoś melodyjnie za jego plecami.

Blaise odwrócił się; pierwsze co spostrzegł to wzrost kobiety. Niewiele było Niemek, które były w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Prawie czarne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z uwagę, ale brakowało w nich tego głodu, jaki widział u innych pań. Ta kobieta była inna i to nie tylko dlatego, że miała na sobie prostą, najprostszą suknię, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Żadnej biżuterii, nawet nie nosiła ochronnych amuletów. I uśmiechała się.

Blaise znał wiele kobiet, trzpiotki, flirciary, cnotki, uwodzicielki, nauczycielki, widział miliony uśmiechów…ale żaden nie był podobny do tego. Na swój sposób nieznajoma przypominała mu Pomylunę, a to przerażało go jak diabli.

— Istotnie… Pani wybaczy, matka zapewne mnie szuka — usprawiedliwił się, powoli wysuwając się z cienia. Bacznie obserwował nieznajomą, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego; było coś w jej oczach, coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Gdyby zaatakowała, zdążyłbym zareagować. Na balkonie łatwiej o wypadek niż na sali. Zaklęcia, na które w tłumie gości ważyłby się tylko szaleniec, w takim miejscu można rzucać od ręki, niepostrzeżenie. Nikt nie zorientowałby się, kogo należy obarczyć winą.

Blaise nie miał ochoty być takim nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Ścisnął różdżkę, obserwując ją uważnie, oceniająco, jak przeciwnik przeciwnika.

Nieznajoma wydawała się rozluźniona, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to tylko pozory i stojąca przed nim brunetka potrafi walczyć — i zwyciężać. Coś w postawie, jakaś twardość w sposobie, w jaki mierzyła go spojrzeniem, wyraz oczu, gdy dostrzegła, że ją obserwuje... tak, zdecydowanie nieznajoma była kimś, z kim należało się liczyć.

A potem dostrzegł, że uśmiech, rozjaśniający twarz kobiety, był naprawdę uroczy.

— Nie wolno pozwolić, bo pańska matka czekała — rzuciła równie cicho jak przedtem. Przez jedno uderzenie serca Blaise zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę usłyszał odpowiedź czy sobie ją wyobraził. Jej akcent nie był idealny, najwyraźniej nie była rodowitą Niemką — albo wychowywała się poza granicami kraju. Wiele czystokrwistych rodzin wysłało swoje córki do innych państw, nic nadzwyczajnego za tym się nie kryło.

Nagle Blaise zawahał się. Dotarło do niego, że być może pozbawia się szansy na poznanie kobiety swojego życia. Na pierwszy rzut oka nieznajoma wydawała się doskonała; jej twarz, owalna, z uroczymi dołeczkami na brodzie, włosy, starannie ułożone w elegancki kok, z którego nie mógł się wymknąć żaden kosmyk, prosta, choć wykonana z materiału dobrej jakości suknia, nawet uśmiech — idealna.

Błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację.

Mógł wyjść, wracając na duszącą salę, gdzie musiałby uciekać przed kolejnymi próbami tych desperatek. Mógł również zostać i bliżej poznać tę intrygującą kobietę. Na co się zdecydować?

Jasny Merlinie, był Ślizgonem, wybór był oczywisty.

— Matka na pewno mi nie wybaczy, gdy dowie się, że zostawiłem damę w potrzebie.

Nieznajoma roześmiała się melodyjnie. Bleise z przyjemnością słuchał przyjemnego dla ucha dźwięku. Kolejny plus dla nieznajomej — nienawidził chichoczących kobiet.

— Ode mnie się tego nie dowie — rzuciła żartobliwie, uśmiechając się figlarnie z niewinnością w tych ciemnych oczach.

Blaise wyprostował się mimowolnie, przybierając maskę uwodziciela.

— Tak urocza dama nie ukryje się przed plotkarzami. Nim minie wieczór, wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że wymknęliśmy się na schadzkę do ogrodu.

Przez kilka sekund kobieta mierzyła go wzrokiem, od którego coś zapłonęło w żołądku Blaise.

— Nie wolno nam ich zawiść — rzuciła miękko, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Nie nosiła rękawiczek… ani obrączki.

Blaise z przyjemnością ujął szczupłą rękę i pozwolił sobie wyczarować schody, prowadzące z balkonu w dół. Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się.

— Przydatne zaklęcie — pochwaliła go, ale brakowało entuzjazmu w jej głosie. — Zapewne kończył pan dobrą szkołę? Czyżby Instytut?

Ostrożnie schodzili po magicznych schodach prowadzących w stronę ogrodów, które w migoczącym blasku gwiazd wyglądały niczym czarowne przedstawienie rozświetlone tysiącami wiszących w powietrzu lampionów. Blaise przyznawał, że matka postarała się na przyjęcie. Ogrodnicy musieli od tygodni przygotowywać żywopłoty, każdy listek najmniejszego krzaku znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Takiej precyzji i dokładności Blaise nie widział już wieki, choć równie dobrze może nigdy nie miał okazji podziwiać. Ogrody wyglądały idealnie.

— Durmstrang? — Gdy przed oczami stanęła mu jak żywa matka dowiadująca się, że ktokolwiek posądził jej cennego synka o studiowanie w tym siedlisku hedonizmu i dekadencji, uśmiechnął się i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Dumny absolwent Hogwartu.

— Och, słyszałam, że to piękny zamek. Pełen tajemnic i duchów? — W jej głosie zabrzmiało wyzwanie, jakby oczekiwała, że zaprzeczy. Blaise rozluźnił się, zerkając na oświetloną księżycową łuną twarz.

— W każdej plotce tkwi ziarenko prawdy. Hogwart to wspaniałe miejsce do nauki, biblioteka ustępuje jedynie tej w Aleksandrii.

— Nie uwierzę, że grupka dorastających chłopców cały swój wolny czas poświęcała książkom. — Roześmiała się, przesuwając palcami po jego dłoni w geście, który postawił każdy włosek na ciele Blaise na baczność. Nieznajoma wiedziała jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z towarzystwa. Kobieta przypominała mu trochę matkę; ten sam sposób prowadzenia konwersacji, kierowania rozmowy na mężczyznę, który opowiada o sobie, gdy dama pozostaje w cieniu, ciągle tajemnicza, niezgłębiona.

Wszyscy chcieli odkrywać cudze sekrety.

— Mnogość korytarzy, ukrytych przejść, tajemniczych sal, do których trzeba było znać hasło, znikające drzwi, zapadające się stopnie — wymieniał jednym tchem. — Żaden z nas się nie nudził.

— Prawdziwe królestwo chłopięcych zabaw — uśmiechnęła się, skręcając w prawą alejkę. Blaisowi wydawało się, że na jej końcu znajdą małą fontannę. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że nie znał tak dobrze ogrodów, jak mu się wydawało. Gdy dotarli do niewielkiej ławeczki, ukrytej między drzewami, nieznajoma usiadła, ale dla Blaise'a nie starczyło już miejsca. Stanął z boku, przypatrując się pogrążonej w milczeniu kobiecie, ciągle ostrożny.

— Jak to jest wychowywać się w cieniu Voldemorta? — zapytała w końcu, ignorując wzdrygnięcie się mężczyzny, nieprzyzwyczajonego do tak swobodnego używania imienia najgroźniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja. Wbiła w niego uważne, oceniające spojrzenie.

— Zwyczajnie. Czarny Pan był gdzieś obok, niegroźny. Nie musiałem się go obawiać, krew krążąca w moich żyłach jest równie czysta jak jego.

— Podobno był półkrwi.

— Tak mówią, tak samo jak twierdzą, że Potter pokonał go Expelliarmusem. — Blaise był poważny, jego twarz dziwnie pusta, ale oczy płonęły ogniem. Nieznajoma wbijała w niego zachłanne spojrzenie, dopatrując się czegoś, czego najwyraźniej tam nie było, bo cofnęła się nieco. — Podobno wynaleźli też miotły, które dolecą do Jowisza.

Kobietę nie rozśmieszyło porównanie. Nawet nie drgnęła, a gdy przemówiła, jej głos był twardy i chłodny.

— Nie wierzysz więc?

— Wierzę tylko w to, co zobaczę na własne oczy, co można uwodnić. Plotki i pomówienia mnie nie interesują.

— Zimne słowa w ustach mężczyzny, którego otacza aura tajemniczości.

— Pochlebiasz mi, pani…? — zawahał się teatralnie, obrzucając kobietę spojrzeniem. Zrozumiała. Coś cynicznego błysnęło w ciemnych oczach.

— Gertruda Rosenstein.

Blaise zachował niewzruszony wyraz twarz, choć pochodzenie kobiety nieźle go zaskoczyło. Zmusił się do bezruchu, świadom bacznego spojrzenia. Panna Rosenstein wiedziała, że spodziewał się jakiejś pomniejszej rodziny, wystarczająco dobrej, żeby dostać zaproszenie na przyjęcie, a nie osławionej arystokracji.

Matka dobrze wyszkoliła syna. Znał mniej i bardziej znaczące niemieckie rody, orientował się w koligacjach między nimi równie biegle jak każdy czystokrwisty, który urodził się nad Renem. A wszyscy znali Rosensteinów — głównych przeciwników Grindelwalda.

Na czele rodziny stał dziadek, który mimo setki na karku, twardą ręką trzymał swoich krewnych. Najmłodszy syn poległ, broniąc jednej z rodowych twierdz już w pierwszej fazie wojny, zostawiając świeżo poślubioną żonę z dzieckiem w łonie. Jeśli Blaise pamięć nie myliła, z tej jego córeczki była mała piękność, szkoda tylko że jałowa. Cztery małżeństwa i żadnych dzieci. Młodsi synowi posłusznie poślubili wybrane przez ojca czarownice i odchowali samych chłopców, ale Gertruda nie mogła być córką żadnego z nich — jej wiek się nie zgadzał. Skoro matka nie wymagała, żeby kojarzył imiona najmłodszego pokolenia, to oznaczało, że byli za młodzi. Dzieci zapewne.

Siedziała przed nim kobieta, nie dziewczynka. Pozostawała tylko jedna opcja… To zapewne wnuczka Jacoba, butnego najstarszego syna, który zaraz po uwięzieniu Grindelwalda odrzucił wybraną przez ojca narzeczoną i uciekł za granicę, gdzie poślubił jakąś czarownicę z mało znaczącego rodu.

Nieciekawe pochodzenie, mimo wszystko.

— Blaise Zabini — przedstawił się po chwili.

Roześmiała się melodyjnie, przypatrując mu się spod rzęs.

— Zdążyłam się zorientować, że przywłaszczyłam główny łup dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Nawet pomimo fatalnego dziedzictwa była dotychczas jego najbardziej interesującym rozmówcą.

— Obronię panią własną piersią — obiecał żartobliwie, przykładając różdżkę do klatki piersiowej.

— Naprawdę to doceniam… chociaż nie będę żywić urazy, jeśli czmychnie pan na widok spragnionych męża panien.

Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie z poważnymi minami, po czym porozumiewawczy śmiech poniósł się echem po alejce.

— Przynależność do Rosensteinów musi dawać ci we znaki — powiedział jakiś czas później, gdy omówili już wrażenia z Hogwartu, podróży po Europie i polityki Niemiec. Gertruda była żywo zaintrygowana jego współdomownikami i podziałem na domy, ale sama Anglia również bardzo ją ciekawiła. Jej pytania sprawiły, że Blaise postanowił trochę zainteresować się losami dawnych kolegów. Od kiedy wyjechał z kraju pięć lat temu, ani razu nie próbował się z nikim kontaktować, skutecznie odcinając się od wszelkich prób z ich strony. Pod wpływem Gertrudy postanowił to zmienić.

W międzyczasie wyczarował dla siebie wygodne krzesło, dzięki czemu mógł wpatrywać się w oczy kobiety bez przeszkód. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że nie były, jak podejrzewał ciemnobrązowe, ale chabrowe.

Przez ułamek sekundy mierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale później zdecydowała się szczerze odpowiedzieć:

— Najgorsze są oczekiwania rodziny, inni… obcy nie są ważni.

— Rodzina zawsze jest najważniejsza. Twoja matka była mugolskiego pochodzenia, prawda? Dziwne, że pradziadek pozwolił ci się zbliżyć. — Dopiero widząc wyraz twarzy Gertrudy, zrozumiał jak bezdusznie to zabrzmiało… mimo że słowa były prawdziwe i prawdopodobnie najszczersze, jakie usłyszała od powrotu z Włoch.

— Ojciec też był zaskoczony — roześmiała się głucho. — Sam to powiedziałeś, rodzina jest najważniejsza, nawet ta niechlubna… a ja nie dałam się zmieść pod dywan.

— I dobrze! — Szczerość w jego głosie najwyraźniej przekonała Gertrudę, bo uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to dziwacznie brzmi w twoich ustach? Czyż credem twojej rodziny nie jest „Najczystszy spośród czystych"?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Z jakiegoż to innego powodu matka mogłaby organizować ten targ młodych, odpowiednich panien?

— Żadna nie ma nic przeciwko — zauważyła kobieta, ignorując gorycz w jego głosie. — Dorosły mężczyzna nie potrafi odmówić matce?

— Dobro rodziny najważniejsze.

Gertruda przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z uwagą. Nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale jakieś napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, niepokojąc Blaise. Coś mu się nie podobało.

— Gdyby twój brat był podobny do ciebie… — westchnęła, a on zamarł.

Brat? Jaki brat?

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał, nie dbając o to, jak napastliwie to zabrzmiało. Gertruda bez lęku spojrzała mu w oczy, nieustraszona niczym dzikie zwierzę.

— Puść moją rękę — ostrzegła spokojnie.

Blaise wycofał się, zaniepokojony własnym temperamentem. Nigdy nie zdarzało mu się fizycznie atakować kobiet.

— Wyjaśnij, co takiego miałaś na myśli — zażądał.

— Twojego brata, oczywiście. Szkoda, że mimo więzów krwi jesteście tak różni… przynajmniej w tej kwestii.

— Nie mam brata — zaprzeczył gwałtownie, wstając. — Jeśli myślisz, że uwiedziesz mnie jakimiś wymyślonymi opowiastkami, wiedz, że się pomyliłaś.

Odszedł, wzburzony, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Zapytaj matki, skoro mi nie wierzysz — rzuciła za nim, również wstając. — Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Jej cichnący głos dudnił mu w uszach. Zdenerwowany próbował opanować emocje, ale wiedział, że tym razem to mu się nie uda. Tym razem było inaczej, zawsze było inaczej, gdy rzecz tyczyła się jego rodziny.

_Bratbratbrat_, coś powtarzało mu w myślach bezustannie. Jeśli to prawda… jeśli w tym, co powiedziała Gertruda, tkwiła prawda… jeśli miał brata… matka będzie się miała z czego tłumaczyć!

Na salę wpadł niezauważony i dopiero przedzierając się przez tłum, został zaatakowany przez chętne jego towarzystwa kobiety. Ignorował ich zaproszenia, świadomie pozwalając sobie na niegrzeczność, byleby tylko dotrzeć do matki raczącej się w kącie drinkiem.

Złapał ją za ramię i bez słowa zaczął ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Pani Zabini obdarzyła zaniepokojonych gości uspokajającym uśmiechem, starając się zachowywać, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie działo, a jej syn postępował całkowicie racjonalnie.

Wepchnął ją do pokoju i dokładnie zakluczył za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy obrzucił matkę spojrzeniem.

Kobieta przyglądała mu się ze zdezorientowaną miną i odstawiła na stolik kieliszek, na którego dnie zostało niewiele bordowej cieczy. Wzięła jeden głęboki oddech i ignorując syna, skierowała się w stronę stołu. Sama odsunęła jedno z krzeseł i usiadła, bez słowa wyciągnęła różdżkę i przywołała papierosy.

Odpaliła jednego, zaciągnęła się i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na syna.

— Kto był tak nieostrożny? — zapytała łagodnie, niczego nie tłumacząc.

Wiedziała! Matka wiedziała! On, ten nieznany brat, naprawdę istniał!

Jasny Merlinie, czemu o tym nie wiedział?

Zmusił się do bezruchu, od śmierci ostatniego męża matka była w fatalnym stanie psychicznym. Głupi błąd będzie go drogo kosztował. Teraz, skoro matka potwierdziła słowa Gertrudy, mógł łatwo wszystko sprawdzić. Miał dość pieniędzy, spokojnie starczy, żeby kupić wszystkich gości zgromadzonych na przyjęciu. Ktoś na pewno coś będzie wiedział.

Odetchnął i sam nie wiedząc, czemu chroni Gertrudę, odpowiedział:

— Nikt ważny. Dlaczego?

Tyle było uczucia w tym jednym pytaniu. Kobieta przymknęła powieki, niezdolna do odpowiedzi. Dopiero gdy zebrała się w sobie, zmusiła się do spokojnego tonu.

— Dlaczego ci nie powiedziałam? Nie wiedziałam wcześniej… — Jej głos się załamał. Zaciągnęła się jeszcze raz. Odetchnęła. — Dopiero, gdy wróciłam tu kilka lat temu, okazało się, że tamta kobieta miała już syna.

— Jak mogłaś do tego dopuścić? Ty?

Matka uśmiechnęła się blado, jak nie ona.

— Ten, kto naplótł ci plotek, był kiepskim informatorem. On jest starszy. — Widząc minę syna, zdecydowała się powtórzyć najspokojniej w świecie: — Twój przyrodni brat urodził się wcześniej niż ty. Julian nic mi nie powiedział… Morgano, kochałam go jak szalona, a on… — Nagle ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Blaise nie potrafił na to patrzeć, podszedł do niej, zabrał jej papierosa i przygarnął do siebie. Chyba już rozumiał, dlaczego matka od miesięcy jest roztrzęsiona. Bała się, że on się dowie.

— Ciii, już w porządku, mamo. To nic złego, mam starszego brata, pamiętasz, zawsze chciałem mieć rodzeństwo? — Jej ramiona zadrgały, jakby dusiła się od łez. Blaise miał nadzieję, że to chichot… liczył na to. Matka, jego silna mama płacząca jak dziecko, to nie mieściło się w pojęciu. Poklepał ją nieudolnie po ramionach. — Co jeszcze o nim wiesz?

Chwilę zajęło jej opanowanie emocji, ale gdy już się oderwała od jego szaty i spojrzała mu w oczy, była spokojna i zdecydowana.

— Niewiele. Julian ożenił się, gdy miał zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata, cztery lata później urodził im się syn, Gilbert. W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy ich małżeństwo się rozpadło. Niezgodność charakterów — prychnęła. — Pół roku później spotykam twojego ojca, zakochujemy się w sobie i bierzemy ślub.

— Czy tata powiedział ci o… niej?

— Tak, był szczery… przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Wiedziałam o jego nieudanym małżeństwie, i ignorowałam gadanie plotkarzy. Byłam tak głupio zakochana. — Blaise od razu rozpoznał ton jej głosu. Słyszał go tylko raz, gdy matka zdenerwowała się na pochopną decyzję swojego przedostatniego męża. Była tak bardzo zła i rozżalona. — Wróciliśmy do domu, urodziłeś się ty, a gdy Julian odszedł… dalej sam wiesz.

Blaise wiedział. Jego babka zabroniła matce wstępu do rodzinnej rezydencji, motywując swoje niesłychane oskarżenia tym, że rodzice nie byli prawdziwym małżeństwem. Co było śmieszne, bo kobiety Zabinich doskonale wiedziały, jak zapewnić swoim miłostkom legalność. Dopiero gdy Blaise ukończył Hogwart bez Mrocznego Znaku na ramieniu, babka łaskawie pozwoliła im odwiedzić rodzinną rezydencję.

— Teraz już wiem, że miała dziedzica i twoja obecność stała się zbędna. Wasza rywalizacja o dziedzictwo zostawione przez Juliana mogła stać się niebezpieczna dla rodziny, _ta kobieta_ podjęła słuszną decyzję.

— Nie mów, że ją popierasz? — ironizował Blaise, zaciskając dłonie na jej ramionach. Był wściekły i zdezorientowany. Cała ta nienormalna sytuacja dawała mu się we znaki. _A chciałem tylko spokojnie odpocząć przed wyprawą do Korei, _westchnął pod nosem.

— Rozumiem punkt widzenia. Głowa rodziny często musi podjąć decyzje, które są najlepsze dla rodu, nie dla jej poszczególnych członków. Jesteś drugim synem… tym zbędnym.

Blaise zacisnął tylko mocniej dłonie. Nie dotknęło go to aż tak bardzo, zawsze wiedział, że na akceptację ze strony rodziny ojca nie miał co liczyć. Matka była jego _rodziną_, nosił jej panieńskie nazwisko, świadomy dziedzictwa Zabinich, każdej wyrządzonej krzywdy, każdego długo do spłacenia, wszystkich dłużników.

Był _jej_ następcą, na Salazara. Był Zabinim.

Ojciec zmarł, a on był zbyt mały, żeby go pamiętać. Nie kocha się zdjęć, a we wspomnieniach matki jawił się wspaniałym mężczyzną — tak jak każdy jej kolejny mąż. Blaise nie obchodziła rodzina ojca, skoro on ich nie obchodził, ale brat… nieznany brat to inna para szat.

Ciekawe, czy wiedział o jego istnieniu?

— Spotkam się z nim — poinformował ją, odsuwając się. Gdy spojrzała mu w oczy, dostrzegł jej akceptację.

— Jeśli go odnajdziesz, _ta kobieta_ będzie szczęśliwa. Gilbert przepadł prawie dwa lata temu. Uciekł przed narzeczoną — dodała gwoli wyjaśnienia.

— Gertrudą Rosenstein.

Matka spojrzała na niego uważniej, świadoma zmiany barwy jego głosu. A więc to ona mu powiedziała…

— Ta dziewczyna jest twardsza niż większość się domyśla, bądź ostrożny.

— Bądź spokojna, mamo. — Pocałował ją w czoło. — Wiem, jak sobie poradzić z panną Rosenstein.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


	3. Kocur i Szara Myszka 4

— **4 —**

**W którym kocur odkrywa, że każda myszka ma swoją własną kryjówkę**

* * *

_Kocury bywają leniwe jak smoki. Tu machnięcie, tam ruszenie łapą, tutaj szurnięcie wąsem… póki nie zacznie się polowanie. Wtedy stają się zabójczymi machinami, gotowymi na wszystko byleby zwyciężyć._

* * *

Blaise zignorował kłaniającego się skrzata, który wycofywał się w stronę drzwi. Stanął pośrodku pokoju, dumnie wyprostowany, nieustraszony. Nieuważnym spojrzeniem ocenił dyskretne bogactwo; był do niego przyzwyczajony i mało co potrafiło wywrzeć na nim wrażenie. Rezydencja Rosensteinów była piękna — ale bywał w piękniejszych domach, bardziej szykownych, lepiej strzeżonych. Lepszych pod każdym względem. Nic nie wyróżniało tej rezydencji spośród innych. Nawet rodowe symbole znajdowały się w podobnych miejscach.

Blaise nienawidził nudy. Czekał na pojawienie się swojej ofiary, Gertrudy Rosenstein, doskonale świadom, że panna przyjdzie przygotowana na atak. Mógł potwierdzić jej podejrzenia lub uśpić… najwygodniejsze byłoby jednak odsunięcie ich na bok.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, rozbawiony. Uwielbiał konfudować swoje ofiary, były takie uroczo naiwne w swoim niedowierzaniu.

— Panie Zabini, cóż za niespodzianka. — Jej głos był doskonale zimny, z delikatną domieszką szyderstwa i arogancji.

Gertruda stanęła naprzeciwko niego z uśmiechem i opanowaniem, którego próżno by szukać u kobiet. Blaise doceniał przeciwnika, byli sobie równi. Uśmiechnął się i ucałował wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym przyciągnął kobietę do siebie i posmakował tych pełnych ust, z których wydostał się zaskoczony pisk, gdy ich wargi się spotkały.

— Spotkać tak piękną kobietę to zawsze przyjemność, Gertrudo — rzucił śmiało, ignorując szczypiący policzek. Musiał przyznać, że kobieta miała niezły cios. Trzymał ją w ramionach, nie pozwalając się wymknąć ani ukryć zaskoczenia w oczach. Uwielbiam ich chabrowy odcień, tak piękny i głęboki jak spojrzenie kobiety uwodzonej, która poddaje się mocy flirtu. — Jesteśmy prawie rodziną — szepnął, pochylając się nad jej uchem, i pocałował miękką skórę. — Dlaczego mój brat uciekł od takiego pięknego kwiatu? — zapytał bezlitośnie, chwytając lewą ręką jej twarz i zmuszając do patrzenia sobie w oczy. — Jakąż ohydę skrywasz w sobie, że cię odrzucił?

Gertruda zadrżała, ale nie poddała się smutkowi. Widział w jej oczach, jak walczy ze sobą, silna i pożądana. Blaise był zafascynowany spektaklem, jaki rozgrywał się przed nim. Kobieta była uroczym i niespodziewanym darem losu.

Była piękna — musiała być zwodnicza.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, świadomie przybierając maskę uwodziciela dziewic i lekkoducha. Uwielbiał komplikować mądrym ludziom ocenę sytuacji. Uczony uwodziciel, który nie znosi tłumów, a jednocześnie radosna dusza towarzystwa. Kolekcjoner pięknych rzeczy — i kobiet — oraz fan kiczu. Konserwatywny libertyn. Całkowicie heteroseksualny facet, który pieprzy męskie tyłki.

Nienawidził skostniałych ram i uciekał od nich jak najdalej.

— Piękna Gertrudo, cóż za tajemnice skrywasz za tym spojrzeniem — szepnął cicho, prawie muskając jej usta. — Twoje oczy niczym głęboka otchłań doprowadzają mężczyzn do zguby, włącznie z tym biedakiem stojącym przed tobą.

— Dość — rzuciła słabo, próbując go odepchnąć. — Zabini, przestań!

— Blaise — szepnął, przesuwając w najdelikatniejszej pieszczocie po jej ustach. — Powiedz moje imię, a cię uwolnię.

Gertruda przymknęła oczy na ułamek sekundy, szukając w sobie siły, i gdy je otworzyła, wiedział, że się opanowała. Już była spokojna.

Powstrzymał uśmiech wślizgujący mu się na usta. Wiedział, że ta kobieta, narzeczona nieznanego brata, dostarczy mu wiele rozrywki. Jedyne, czego nie rozumiał, to dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby opuścić tak silną przeciwniczkę. Ponadto, ku męskiej przyjemności, była naprawdę piękna i temperamentna. Prawdziwy dar losu. Jego brat był idiotą — co, biorąc pod uwagę, jak blisko spokrewnieni bywali małżonkowie, było prawdopodobne — albo miał istotny powód do ucieczki. Blaise'a ciekawiło, która odpowiedź jest bliższa prawdy.

Gdy kobieta głosem czystym i jasnym jak dzwon powiedziała jego imię, odsunął się o krok, zgodnie z obietnicą uwalniając z uścisku. Zmierzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem, co nieco zdezorientowało kobietę. Opanowała się jednak dość szybko, nie szukając nawet ucieczki w tym błahym kobiecym nawyku poprawiania odzieży. Patrzyła na niego twardo, po męsku, nie próbując uniknąć wymiany spojrzeń.

Blaise z przyjemnością przyjął wyzwanie. Nieliczni czarodzieje z wiekowych rodów śmiało mierzyli się wzrokiem. Zbyt wielu wiedziało o legilimencji, choć byli za słabi by nauczyć się bronić swój umysł przed atakiem. Gertruda była inna, na wiele sposobów.

— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał zwodniczo spokojnym głosem, nie dziwiąc się, gdy kobieta nawet nie drgnęła. Zdążył już ją ocenić, prawdopodobnie trafnie, choć zostawił jeszcze pewien margines błędu — ludzie mieli to do siebie, że bywali nieprzewidywalni.

Roześmiała się równie dźwięcznie jak tej nocy, gdy się spotkali.

— Gdybym wiedziała, nie szukałabym twej pomocy, Blaise. — Mężczyzna skinął głową, doceniając fakt, że nauczyła się swojej lekcji.

— Widzę kłamstwo w twych oczach, Gertrudo — rzucił instynktownie, oceniając, jak zareaguje. Nagle jej źrenice drgnęły gwałtownie i już wiedział, że jest na dobrym tropie. Prawdopodobnie zamierzała opowiedzieć mu łzawą historię miłosną, nieszczęśliwą jak tysiące innych. Blaise nie wybaczał tym, którzy igrali z jego emocjami, póki co nie dał jej szansy, ale gdy kobieta spróbuje… zniszczy ją. — Prawdą dalej zajdziesz.

— Ukrywa się w Anglii, w domu jednego z twoich dawnych znajomych — powiedziała, odwracając wzrok, nagle pokonana. Jej ciało straciło sprężystość i siłę, które podtrzymywała wolą, nie chcąc dać się złamać. Blaise uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wykorzystała margines błędu — była złamana, złamana przez jego brata. Pokonał dzielące ich dwa kroki, chwycił doskonałą twarz w silny uścisk i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Tak, dobrze to odczytał. Próbowała ukryć się za własnymi murami, ale każda tarcza kiedyś pęka… a on był wspaniałym taranem, szczycił się tym nawet. Teraz, widząc tak połamany piękny kwiat, żałował, że nie zrobił tego delikatniej. Potraktował ją jak równego sobie przeciwnika, honor, którym rzadko obdarzał kobiety, tak nieświadom, że była mu równa… kiedyś.

— Przepraszam — powiedział w końcu, poniżając ją tym bardziej w swoich oczach. Była tylko cieniem przeciwnika, którym mogła być.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Rozumiem. — Jej smutny głos był cichy i ledwo słyszalny. W ułamku sekundy Blaise wiedział, że Gertruda Rosenstein rozumiała też to, czego nie powiedział… i żałowała razem z nim. — Było, minęło.

Tak łatwo dane przebaczenie swędziało niczym wysypka, ale zignorował niewygodne uczucie.

— Opowiesz mi wszystko, od pierwszej chwili gdy się poznaliście aż do dziś — poinformował ją, na poły świadomie oczekując protestu. Gdzieś głęboko pragnął, żeby zawalczyła, aby była taka, że mógłby ją polubić. By mogła zostać w jego życiu na dłużej.

Odgonił głupie myśli jednym silnym pchnięciem. Nie potrzebował takich bzdur. Już nigdy.

— Co tu dużo opowiadać, historia jakich wiele. Czyjeś przyjęcie, na którym młoda, naiwna dziewczyna spotyka przystojnego czarodzieja. Pierwszy taniec, wzajemne oczarowanie, kilka niewinnych spotkań przy różnych okazjach. Pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy romans — kobiety bywają naiwne w tych sprawach. Ale pradziadek sprowadził nas na ziemię. Nim minął miesiąc, byliśmy zaręczeni i powoli zaczęto wdrażać przygotowania do ślubu. Nikt nas nie zapytał o zdanie. Tak miało być i już.

— Dobro rodziny — mruknął pod nosem Blaise, rozumiejąc to bardziej niżby chciał.

— W istocie — przytaknęła bez uśmiechu, siadając na krześle i wskazując mu drugie. — Gilbert wydawał się zachwycony, ja trochę mniej. Wychowano mnie w inny sposób niż jego. Moja rodzina jest nieco… _niekonwencjonalna_. — Widząc uśmiech Blaise'a, którego rozbawiło to niedomówienie, postanowiła porzucić temat. Domyśliła się, że on wie, o czym mówi, na pewno dokładnie sprawdził jej rodzinę. — W każdym razie nie byłam nieszczęśliwa, po prostu trochę niezadowolona z tego, jak niewielki miałam wpływ na podejmowanie decyzji dotyczących mojego życia. I po kilku tygodniach Gilbert zniknął, zostawiając jedynie wiadomość rodzicom: „Odchodzę. Nie martwcie się." — Roześmiała się chrapliwie i odwróciła wzrok, nie chcąc zmierzyć się spojrzeniem z Blaisem. Nadal bolał ją sposób, w jaki jego brat postanowił się pożegnać. — Z nikim więcej się nie kontaktował… nie pokłóciliśmy się, nie byliśmy nieszczęśliwi, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Pewnego dnia pyk i on znika. Łowcy, odpowiednik waszych aurorów, szukali go przez kilka tygodni, ale w końcu i oni się poddali. Nawet naciski waszej rodziny nic nie dały. Ile czasu można prowadzić sprawę dobrowolnego zniknięcia dorosłego człowieka? Nic nie wskazywało, że ktoś go zmusił. Po prostu postanowił odejść.

— Nadal jesteście zaręczeni? — zapytał, zaciekawiony, jak rozegrała to jego rodzina. Pozbycie się przyszłej, acz niechcianej panny młodej nie nastręczało trudności — sposobów było bez liku. Większość rzecz jasna wiązała się z nagłym zejściem panny ze świata. Gertruda wyglądała na nietkniętą, więc istniały dwie możliwości: rodzina ją zaakceptowała albo ktoś ich do tego zmusił.

— Niemożliwe jest zerwanie, gdy nie ma drugiej strony — rzuciła z goryczą. Chabrowe oczy błyszczały gniewem i żalem, dziwna mieszanka, która chwytała za serce. Blaise postanowił zachować dla siebie, że wystarczyło ją unieszkodliwić. Na swój sposób naiwność Gertrudy była odświeżająca… choć zapewne na dłuższą metę musiała być męcząca.

— A pragniesz wolności?

— Każdy jej pragnie, czyż nie? — Zawahała się, co powiedziało mu wszystko. Nadal łudziła się albo wciąż była zakochana; nie dla niej była ucieczka od tego związku, koniec końców i tak by wróciła do Gilberta i tego co było między nimi.

Blaise prawie westchnął, już zdążył się pogodzić z faktami, ale nadal niebyt mu było w smak, jak jego brat zniszczył tę dziewczynę. Dwa lata temu musiała być klejnotem pierwszej wody.

— Czego po mnie oczekujesz? Ramienia do wypłakania się czy pomocy, której nikt więcej nie chce ci udzielić.

— Pomocy. — Była szybka, musiał to przyznać, i wiedziała, czego chce. Nadal. — Wiem, że Gilbert ukrywa się w Anglii, u mężczyzny, którego wedle plotek jest kochankiem. I nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Rodzina… oni nie pozwalają mi na takie poniżenie. Według nich rozwiązaniem narzeczeństwa powinien się zająć mężczyzna, nie słaba kobieta.

— Nie jesteś słaba, złamana być może — przyznał Blaise bez cienia uśmiechu, wwiercając w nią bezlitosne spojrzenie, jakby wyzywał do zaprzeczenia prawdzie — ale nigdy słaba. Jesteś jedną z silniejszych kobiet, jakie poznałem…

— A znasz ich tysiące… — dokończyła żartobliwie, odsuwając na bok ciemne włosy i przypatrując mu się przekornie. Nie zawiódł jej — roześmiał się melodyjnie.

— Miliony właściwie. Mugolki, czarodziejki, starsze damy i małe dziewczynki… wszystkie takie same, choć wydaje im się, że są inne. Jeśli mężczyzna im tak wmawia, kłamie.

— Więc i ty kłamiesz — wytknęła mu bezwzględnie — albo żaden z ciebie mężczyzna

Blaise roześmiał się, rozbrojony.

— Jestem głową rodziny, nas nie tyczą się banalne zasady maluczkich.

Jej dźwięczny śmiech nadal go zachwycał. Była wróżką, bajeczną i urokliwą… żałował, że zapomniała o sobie. Odwieczna przywara kobiet — były wybrakowanymi egoistkami. Myślały o sobie, ale jedynie w kontekście swojego mężczyzny i jego miłości. Nieliczne były silne na własną rękę, o ile nie spotkały tego jednego, jedynego. Prychnął.

Gertruda spojrzała na niego, ciepłe i ufne spojrzenie, które mówiło, że już zaczęła mu ufać.

— Pomożesz mi? Znajdziesz swojego brata?

— Dlaczego myślisz, że powinienem? On mnie nie szukał — zauważył z przekąsem, nieświadomie napinając mięśnie. Kobieta przyjrzała mu się uważnie, oceniając spojrzeniem, czy może pozwolić sobie na szczerość.

— Gilbert jest inny niż ty, o wiele bardziej naiwny i niewinny, bałby się, że go odrzucisz. Poza tym był pewien, że nie chcesz mieć z nim nic wspólnego — przez tyle lat nie przysłałeś mu żadnego listu ani nie wspominałeś o nim w swoich wiadomościach do babki. Jak miał się czuć? Oczekiwałeś, że po wieloletnim odrzuceniu nagle zacznie zabiegać o twoje towarzystwo? Gdyby nie listy, które systematycznie przychodziły z Anglii, zapomniałby o istnieniu brata…

Blaise nie wytrzymał — roześmiał się. Jego brat musiał być prawdziwym idiotą, interesujące, kim była jego matka, czy odziedziczył to po niej. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby to sprawdzić.

— O istnieniu brata dowiedziałem się kilkanaście godzin temu, od ciebie. Oceniając to subiektywnie, powinien być oburzony posądzeniem, że mnie nie obchodzi. Cały ten czas spędziłem, próbując dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. Interesujące, że on nawet nie wysilił się na połowę tego wysiłku.

— Och, Gryzeldo — jęknęła kobieta, pochylając się w jego stronę — ale galimatias, czystokrwista opera na żywo.

— Jeszcze obaj żyjemy i jakoś moja dusza nie chce być nieszczęśliwa, wręcz przeciwnie — zauważył z uśmiechem Blaise, bawiąc się coraz lepiej całym tym bałaganem. — Chociaż gdyby zrobić z tego komedię… bawiłbym się przednio.

Gertruda przygryzała wargi, walcząc z myślami. Blaise domyślał się, co ją trapiło: przeprosić czy nie.

— Powściągnij język, kobieta nigdy nie przeprasza — doinformował ją z uśmiechem — a piękna kobieta tym bardziej. Zastanówmy się lepiej, czy oboje naprawdę chcemy spotkać Gilberta Loyola.

— To mój narzeczony, muszę… nie, chcę się z nim rozmówić. I potrzebuję do tego ciebie. Rodzina nigdy nie pozwoli mi pojechać do Anglii, żeby spotkać się z Gilbertem. — Nagle zawahała się, spoglądając pociemniałymi oczami na Blaise'a. — Rozumiem, jeśli nie odczuwasz podobnej potrzeby. Nie łączą cię z nim żadne więzy prócz krwi, nie powinnam naciskać. Jesteście sobie obcy, nie znasz go… i prawdopodobnie pożałujesz swojej determinacji, jeśli się spotkacie. — Gdy mężczyzna przyglądał się jej bez słowa, uważnie obserwując uczucia zmieniające się niczym dziecięca zabawka, spuściła wzrok. — Powinnam przestać paplać, prawda?

— Nie, właściwie to ciekawe, jak uwielbiasz się udręczać. — Spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. — W porządku, pomogę ci, ale na moich warunkach, Gertrudo. Po pierwsze — nikomu ani słowa. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wyjaśnisz wszystko rodzince, ale jeśli tylko wspomnisz moje imię, pożałujesz. Dzisiejszą wizytę wyjaśnij ciekawością rodzinną… oczywiście wobec tych, którzy znają nasze pośrednie powiązanie. Resztę skróć o głowę — zasugerował z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie. — Żadnych wiadomości z twojej strony. Jeśli dowiem się czegoś, czym uznam za stosowne się podzielić, powiadomię cię. Będziesz wiedziała, że to ode mnie, bez obaw. I po trzecie: nie rozwiążę twoich narzeczeńskich problemów z braciszkiem. To twoja działka. Powiadomię go, że chcesz się z nim rozmówić, ale nie będę go do niczego zmuszać. Będę, jak to mówią, twoją sową. Cichą, niemą, niewidoczną. Nie pozwól mi tego żałować. Więc jak będzie?

Docenił jej samokontrolę, nawet nie drgnęła podczas tej przemowy. Wpatrywała się w niego skupionym wzrokiem, rozważając i planując. On również umiał czekać.

— Zgoda, ale musisz zawiadomić mnie, jeśli Gilbert jest szczęśliwy z tym domniemanym kochankiem. — Uniosła rękę do góry. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ze sobą sypiają, pikantne ploteczki zostaw komuś innemu, chcę tylko, żebyś wysłał mi jedną, krótką wiadomość: „schwytany".

Blaise docenił dowcip, skinął głową. Jej prośba nie koligowała z jego planami.

— To ci mogę obiecać. Wspólnicy?

— Tak.

Po męsku uścisnęła jego dłoń, a na jej wargach czaił się uśmiech, który nieco zaniepokoił Blaise'a.

— U kogo ukrywa się twój niewierny narzeczony?

— Niewinny póki nie udowodnisz, że jest inaczej — przypomniała mu, układając delikatne dłonie na kolanach. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Tym razem był przygotowany na intensywność jej spojrzenia. Powoli zaczynał się już uodparniać na urok Gertrudy Rosenstein. Była kolejną kobietą, która po niedługim czasie zaczynała go nudzić.

Spoglądał na nią uważnie, czekając na nazwisko. Wydawało mu się, że jest przygotowany na wszystko — mylił się.

— Nie może być — roześmiał się cynicznie, spoglądając na nią prawie wrogo. — Ktoś wprowadził cię w błąd, droga Gertrudo. Teodor Nott jest całkowicie aseksualny, zawsze był. Poza tym on nienawidzi ludzi, tak dla zasady. Nie obchodzą go bliscy, a tym bardziej jakiś obcy facet z Niemiec…

Gertruda wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła mu podszyte drwiną spojrzenie.

— Trzy obce sobie osoby? Sugerujesz, że tkwię w środku jakiegoś spisku, który ma na celu… — wyraźnie zawiesiła głos — co? Uwięzić mnie w narzeczeństwie? Pogrążyć w wiecznej rozpaczy? Wybacz, ośmielę się twierdzić, że to ty błędnie oceniasz swojego znajomego.

— Nieprawdopodobne — mruknął do siebie, intensywnie wszystko rozważając.

Cała sprawa śmierdziała niczym kotły po Szkiele**–**Wzro. Nieznany brat był faktem bezspornym, matka potwierdziła jego istnienie, podobnie jak zespół detektywów. Gilbert Loyola żył i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Podobnie rzecz się miała z jego narzeczeństwem z Gertrudą Rosenstein. Intrygujące, że babka nie wspomniała ani słowem o zniknięciu przyszłej głowy domu… teraz, gdy Blaise o tym myślał, wydało mu się zastanawiające, że nie padło ani jedno słowo o istnieniu Gilberta… jakby nie żył albo nikogo nie obchodził. Było tylko jedno wyjaśnienie — rodzina ojca ukrywała go przed Blaisem. Przerażało ich, że mogli się poznać i polubić czy tkwił w tym większy przekręt? Ślizgońska krew obstawiała drugą możliwość. Tylko co to mogło być? Galeony? Dziedzictwo? Jakiś rodzinny sekret?

Dlaczego przez tyle lat tak uporczywie odrzucali sugestie wizyty i dopiero niedawno, gdy Blaise już dawno zrezygnował z bliższych więzi, babka wyciągnęła do niego dłoń?

— Widzę, że zaczynasz się domyślać… — rzuciła z wahaniem Gertruda, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Nie okazała strachu, gdy Blaise nagle chwycił ją za ramiona, unieruchamiając kolejny raz tego popołudnia. Jego sławetne opanowanie poszło w diabły. — Rodzina Loyola jest niezwykle skryta… nawet w porównaniu z innymi rodzinami. Pilnują swoich sekretów ze śmiertelną powagą. Dosłownie — dodała po chwili, ściskając delikatny materiał. — Nie mam dowodów, ale możliwe, że to rodzice odesłali Gilberta, żeby go chronić… przed resztą rodziny. A ty… — zawahała się, nie wiedząc jak ująć w słowa te wszystkie podejrzenia.

— Jestem ich jokerem, asem w rękawie. — Blaise już wszystko rozumiał. — Gilbert jest do zastąpienia, mają przecież mnie. — Nagle roześmiał się serdecznie. — Głupcy, ależ z nich głupcy. — Równie niespodziewanie spoważniał. — Twój dziadek naciskał na ślub, nieprawdaż? A rodzinka nie była zachwycona zeszlamieniem rodu — zesztywniała, ale nie drgnęła. Szanował ją za to. — Nie mogła jednak protestować przeciwko staremu Lwu Rosensteinów. Jemu się nie odmawia. — Gdy skinęła głową, nagle przestraszona błyskiem w jego oczach, odsunął się od niej. Stanął sztywno wyprostowany, analizując wszystko. Teraz gdy miał swoje puzzle w ręce, rozumiał już, w jakie bagno próbowała wmieszać go rodzina ojca. Salazarze, miał ochotę skręcić kark babce. — Próbowali namówić Gilberta, żeby zrezygnował z ciebie. W Niemczech tylko ten, kto się oświadczał, ma prawo uwolnić oboje narzeczonych od świętych więzów. Domyślałaś się, prawda?

— O wiele za późno — przyznała cicho, ale spokojnie. Nie uciekła wzrokiem. — Dopiero po zniknięciu Gilberta zaczęłam składać wszystko w całość. Nadal nie ma pewności.

— Och, możesz być pewna, że tak było. Gilbert kochał cię zbyt mocno, dlatego musiał zginąć. Nie był jedynym spadkobiercą, mieli przecież mnie. Rozporządzenie ojca było jasne i klarowne — głową rodu mógł być tylko jeden z nas. Po naszej śmierci, przywództwo wędruje do mojej matki, a tego babka by nie zniosła. Skoro Gilbert zawiódł, w grze pozostawałem ja — dlatego ściągnięto mnie do Niemiec.

— Najpierw upewnili się, że mój narzeczony nie pojawi się więcej. Tylko jakim cudem twój przyjaciel się w to wplątał? I dlaczego ukrywa Gilberta?

— Nott ma swoje tajemnice… poza tym nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, dzieliliśmy tylko dormitorium — dodał z rozpędu niepotrzebną informację i zaraz sam siebie za to zganił.

— Przywieziesz w takim razie Gilberta z powrotem? — zapytała, wpatrując się w niego.

— O nie, moja droga, umowa była jasna — problem z narzeczeństwem jest tylko i wyłącznie twój… ale zapewniam cię, rozwiążę kwestię babki. Jeśli Gilbert zdecyduje się wrócić do ciebie oraz do Niemczech oczywiście — oczy Gertrudy rozbłysły, gdy zauważyła jego delikatną sugestię — będzie miał dokąd. Nie obchodzi mnie rodzina Loyola… chociaż z przyjemnością powitam cię, Gertrudo Rosenstein, w moim rodzinnym domu. Czuj się mile widzianym gościem.

— Dziękuję, Blaise Zabini, twoja dobroć jest pociechą dla mego serca — odpowiedziała podniośle, kładąc rękę na sercu.

Blaise uśmiechnął się i dotknął jej włosów. Polubił tę kobietę, a gdyby dano im szansę, pewnie byłby w stanie ją pokochać. Była wystarczająco dobrym graczem, teraz dostrzegał, że manipulowała nim więcej niż początkowo zakładał.

— Pójdę już, czeka na mnie pewna niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa.

Gdy pożegnał się z nią odpowiednio, stanęła w oknie, by móc uważnie obserwować jak odchodzi. Położyła rękę na szybie i szepnęła:

— Niech cię Bóg prowadzi.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


	4. Kocur i Szara Myszka 3

— **3 —**

**W którym kocur przekonuje się, że myszka niejeden sekret skrywa**

* * *

_Koty to prawdziwi mistrzowie kamuflażu. Z jednej strony urocze stworzenia, które niezauważanie wślizgują się w otaczającą ich świat, tworząc swoje własne miejsce, z drugiej — wyjątkowo niezależni łowcy, którzy wolą skryć się w ciemności i cierpliwie czekać na okazję… Nic się przed nimi nie ukryje!_

* * *

Poznał go od razu.

Zacisnął dłonie na różdżce i odetchnął głęboko, z napięciem wpatrując się w stojącego naprzeciwko czarodzieja. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami rywali oceniających się nawzajem wzrokiem, skupieni na sobie nawzajem. Ostrożni, nieufni jak ludzie, którzy szóstym zmysłem oczekują czegoś, sami nawet nie wiedząc czego.

Nie zapytał, skąd Teodor wiedział, że wrócił do Anglii. Nie zapytał, skąd wiedział, że Blaise zatrzymał się w mało znanym i dość skromnym hoteliku zamiast w rodowej rezydencji. Nie zapytał, skąd dawny współdomownik wziął się na progu wynajętego pokoju, stojąc spokojnie, jakby właśnie tam był jego miejsce. Nie zapytał, odpowiedzi nie były ważne, a tylko postawiłyby go w gorszej pozycji — a zawsze chodziło o to, żeby być górą.

Blaise odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając Teodora do środka. Dyskretnym spojrzeniem obrzucił jeszcze korytarz czujny na każdy ruch swojego gościa. Nott szokująco swobodnie rozglądał się pokoju, dość bezczelnym spojrzeniem mierząc każdy kąt. Śmiało zajrzał nawet do sypialni, nie bacząc na gospodarza.

— Stać cię na coś lepszego — powiedział, gdy Blaise zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w jego stronę, by zmierzyć go ostrym i domagającym się odpowiedzi wzrokiem.

— I kto to mówi? — zakpił w odpowiedzi, rzucając mu wyzwanie. Obaj wiedzieli, że reperkusje Ministerstwa Magii odbiły się szerokim łukiem na finansach Nottów. Z całego majątku zostały ochłapy, które ledwo starczały na pokrycie podstawowych potrzeb. Atrament jeszcze nie wyschnął na papierach z Hogwartu, a Teodor już zatrudnił się na jakiejś podrzędnej posadzie w ministerstwie, byle mieć pieniądze na życie.

Zabiniego nie zaskoczyła obojętna reakcja Notta, znał go nie od dziś i wiedział, że byłego Ślizgona ciężko wyrwać ze skorupy, ale liczył na jakąś mocniejszą odpowiedzi, a nie zwyczajne: „mhhy".

Teodor przyciągnął do siebie krzesło i rozsiadł się wygodnie, nie kryjąc jakże niewiarygodnym w tej sytuacji triumfu. Coś nieczytelnego błysnęło w jego szarych oczach, gdy Blaise wycelował w niego różdżką.

— W ten sposób zamierzasz prowadzić tę rozmowę? — zapytał kpiąco, całym sobą rzucając mu wyzwanie. Jego głos, oczy, całe ciało mówiło: „zaatakuj mnie, a zobaczysz co się stanie". — Zapomniałeś już, jak niewiele cenię swoje życie?

Blaise wbrew sobie zachichotał.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś — skwitował, siadając naprzeciwko niego i bezczelnie turlając między palcami różdżkę. Dyskretne przypomnienie, kto tu rządził, jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. — Dobrze chociaż, że pozbyłeś się tych szkaradnych druciaków. Wreszcie wyglądasz jak człowiek.

Tym razem Blaise zdążył zidentyfikować gorycz, którą niemalże natychmiast zamaskował Teodor.

— Nie zakładaj— ostrzegł przyjacielskim tonem Nott, rzucając mu zimne spojrzenie — a unikniesz błędów.

Blaise odwzajemnił się ciepłym uśmiechem, wystarczająco czarującym by zwieść średnio inteligentnego rozmówcę.

— Pozwól, że podzielę się z tobą pewnymi tezami. Załóżmy, że przyszedłeś tu, bym nie musiał cię szukać — bo szukając łatwo dokopać się do pewnych, nazwijmy to, _dwuznaczności_. — Teodor nawet nie drgnął, nieporuszony i rozluźniony, ale instynkt podpowiadał Blaise'owi, że akurat to założenie może uznać za niewypał — to nie był powód, dlaczego Nott znalazł się w hotelowym pokoju. — Załóżmy też, że przybyłeś tu w czyimś imieniu. Kogoś, kto się ukrywa. — Teodor uśmiechnął się jak człowiek, który przypomniał sobie stary, dawno niesłyszany żart, nie potwierdzając ani nie zaprzeczając. Enigmatyczny sfinks. To błąd, który mógł kosztować go wiele, ale Blaise stracił cierpliwość. Nagle wycelował w Teo różdżką i prawie przyjaznym tonem dodał: — I załóżmy na koniec, że nie uznaję pośredników.

Teodor roześmiał się radośnie, swobodnie jak dziecko w otoczeniu bliskich. Jego ciemnoszare oczy błyszczały nietajonym rozbawieniem, gdy zabierał Blaise'owi różdżkę, udowadniając, że wciąż był od niego lepszy. Szybki jak zwykle nawet nie wysilił się za bardzo.

— W istocie… jesteś tak samo bezczelny jak w Hogwarcie, panie wiem**–**to**–**wszystko**–**i**–**mam**–**gdzieś. — Skrzyżował nogi, oddając różdżkę Blaise'owi bez dodatkowego komentarza — nie było takiej potrzeby, skoro pokazał już na co go stać. Spod rękawa ciemnoburej szaty wysunął się szeroki, męski zegarek, zawieszony na chudym nadgarstku niczym ciężki kajdan. Jeśli Blaise dobrze pamiętał to pamiątka po dziadku, którego Teodor nigdy nie poznał. — Zdałem test, tak?

Na wargach Blaise'a czaił się charakterystyczny uśmieszek. Obaj wiedzieli, że Teodora czekała kolejna próba... ale nie ostatnia. Nigdy nie ostatnia.

— Na trzecim roku nasza droga fretka miała drobny wypadek. Kogo byś winił za skutki?

Choć pytanie było podchwytliwe, Teodor nie zawahał się.

— Panią Pomfrey — odpowiedział, nieco zaskoczony. — Mogłeś wybrać coś innego.

Blaise świadomie przybrał obojętną maskę, która nie mogła zwieść jego gościa, ale zapewniała swoistą barierę. Wiedział, że Teodor zdaje sobie sprawę z pewnej sztuczności — znał go przecież nie od dziś — ale interpretował ją inaczej niż powinien, a to działało na korzyść Zabiniego.

— Ale nie wybrałem — zbył go. — Więc...?

— Słyszałem, że Japonia jest piękna o tej porze roku. Warto się pośpieszyć, nim sezon przeminie.

_Wyjedź stąd, nim ktokolwiek się dowie, że wróciłeś._

— Po pewnym czasie podróże zaczynają nużyć i człowiek szuka stabilizacji. Miejsca, które mógłby nazwać swoim.

Teodor zmierzył go taksującym wzrokiem, ważąc coś w myślach. Jego zamyślona twarz wydawała się całkiem przyjemna dla oka. Blaise drgnął niespokojnie, gdy uświadomił sobie, w jakim kierunku pozwolił sobie zboczyć. Nott nie był kimś, kogo oceniało się pod kątem atrakcyjności fizycznej — to tylko Teodor. Aseksualny egocentryk, człowiek**–**tło. Zwyczajna szara myszka.

— Nigdy nie widziałeś Anglii jako swojego domu — zauważył po chwili jego gość, marszcząc brwi jak zawsze, gdy natrafiał na niespodziewany problem. Blaise mimowolnie się rozjaśnił.

— Może najwyższa pora to zmienić. Zaczynam odkrywać urok rodzinnej, deszczowa pogody…

— A może najwyższa pora wrócić tam, gdzie twój dom — przerwał mu zdecydowanie Teodor, pochylając się trochę w stronę mężczyzny. W jego głosie nie zabrakło szyderstwa, gdy dodał: — Do matki.

Blaise zmusił się do przełknięcia ostrej odpowiedzi. To był Nott. Człowiek, który pamiętał śmierć _własnej_ matki. Nigdy nie przywołałby tego tematu… nie dobrowolnie.

Udał zamyślenie, uważnym spojrzeniem śledząc pokój i szukając śladów czegoś, co wyjaśniałoby zachowanie Notta. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy, coś oczywistego, tak trywialnego, że prawie roześmiał się głośno. Podsłuch był czymś normalnym, z czym nieraz już musiał sobie radzić. Bezgłośnym zaklęciem przeszukał pokój, ale nic nie znalazł. Nic magicznego. Blaise zacisnął dłonie na różdżce. Jasny Merlinie, mugolskie pluskwy.

Teodor nawet nie drgnął.

— To nie taki kiepski pomysł — Blaise przyznał po chwili, przypatrując się Nottowi bardzo uważnie. Ciemne oczy wydawały się nieprzeniknione, zimne i obojętne, pełne nieodgadnionych tajemnic. — Dom twój, gdzie rodzina twoja.

Przez twarz Teodora przemknęło zrozumienie, które poruszyło coś w Blasie. Już zapomniał jak dobrze rozmawia się z kimś, kto rozumiał niuanse. Dla kogo angielski to nie tylko mniej lub bardziej sprawnie opanowany drugi język. Merlinie, _tęsknił_ za tym.

— Dla nas rodzina zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu, prawda? — zapytał Teodor tym kpiącym tonem, który więcej sugerował niż długie wyjaśnienia. — A matki to ostoje, centrum.

— Serca.

— Serca — powtórzył równie cicho Teodor, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Kobiety, które niepodzielnie rządzą w naszych sercach. Do których warto wracać.

Blaise skinął głową, nagle rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzał Nott. Sprytne.

— Dobrze, że się nie rozpakowałem.

— Szczęście ci sprzyja.

— Najwyraźniej. Mając tak dobrych przyjaciół… — celowo zawahał się, niby to pogrążony w myślach, usuwając jednocześnie osłony antyaportacyjne — człowiek ma szansę przeżyć.

Złapał Teodora za nadgarstek, skupiając się i aportując z głośnym trzaskiem na środku cmentarza w Heanor, gdzie mieściła się rodowa krypta Nottów. W podziemiach skrytego przez mugolami mauzoleum, pod sarkofagami z ciosowego kamienia leżeli krewniacy Teo, pragnący spocząć w szacownym gronie. Ministrowie, radcy, podróżnicy i odkrywcy — sławni, możni i wpływowi — wszyscy wierni rodowej dywizie Macapherseinów: „Nie tykaj kota bez rękawic". To tutaj pochowano Elżbietę z Sandiacre, ciotkę Teodora zabitą podczas mugolskiej wojny. Jej śmierć z rąk absztyfikanta o niemagicznym pochodzeniu, miernoty intelektualnej i politycznej, popchnęła Selwyna, ojca Teo, w szeregi najzagorzalszych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. W tym miejscu złożono też zwłoki matki Teodora, niepozornej, zbyt nieśmiałej Angielki o chłodnej urodzie i gorącym temperamencie — kolejnej ofierze mugolskich zawirowań historycznych. Kobiety Nottów miały pecha pojawiać się w niewłaściwym miejscu i towarzystwie, ginąc młodo i bezsensownie. Być może to dlatego Teodor nigdy nie wykazywał zainteresowania ani płcią piękną, ani brzydką, zadowalając się przesiadywaniem nad książkami?

Aportowali się tuż przy ogrodzeniu, z hukiem upadając w stertę jakichś śmieci. Blaise, próbując bezboleśnie podnieść się z ziemi, kopnął powyginane wiadro, na którym wylądował. Teodor radził sobie niewiele lepiej, na czworakach kręcąc się wokół i szukając czegoś, co mu wypadło.

— Cholera! — warknął wreszcie do Blaise'a. — Przywołaj tę cholerną różdżkę!

— Zgubiłeś _różdżkę_?

— Do diabła, pośpiesz się! Wyśmiewać się będziesz potem! Zaraz tu będą — syknął w odpowiedzi Teodor, opierając się o coś ręką i szybko podnosząc. Jego ściągnięta w zdeterminowanym wyrazie twarz i zmrużone oczy zaniepokoiły Blaise'a bardziej niż ostrzeżenie.

Nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje i nie tracąc czasu na zbędne pytania, bezgłośnie przywołał różdżkę. Śmieci obok lewej nogi Teodora poruszyły się gwałtownie, prawie unosząc stertę w powietrze. Coś świsnęło, przecinając powietrze. Blaise próbował złapać nadlatującą różdżkę, ale zanim się zorientował, już tkwiła bezpiecznie w dłoni właściciela.

Teodor nie marnował czasu na bezproduktywne rozmowy, złapał go za ramię i szybko aportował ich na jakieś zagracone podwórko na tyłach obdrapanego budynku. Blaise z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, ale i tak radził sobie o wiele lepiej niż jego kompan, który upadł na kolana, ciężko dysząc.

— Nienawidzę aportacji — mruknął tonem wyjaśnienia, gdy już wreszcie był w stanie złapać oddech.

— Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni?

Teodor rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie, na widok którego coś drgnęło w Blaisie.

— Gdy wyniesiesz się z Anglii i zapomnisz, że kiedykolwiek tu byłeś, będziesz bezpieczny.

— Dobrze się składa, że lubię niebezpieczne życie

Teodor zignorował go, podnosząc się z trudem. Blaise obserwował go uważne, nie do końca wierząc w dobre intencje byłego współdomownika. Instynkt podpowiadał, że stary znajomy nie ma zamiaru go skrzywdzić, ale coś w zachowaniu Teo drażniło wszystkie jego zmysły. To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć, w grę wchodziło zbyt wiele tajemnic. Skąd Teodor wiedział, gdzie się zatrzymał po powrocie? Skąd wiedział, że Blaise wraca, skoro nikt, nawet matka, nie miał takich informacji? Kto za nimi podąża? I dlaczego? Jaką rolę odgrywał w całej kabale? Teodor — nieznany czynnik, który wszystko zmieniał. Coś musiało go łączyć z Gilbertem Loyola, inaczej nie pojawiłyby się plotki. Ale co to było? Romans, przyjaźń, a może wspólne interesy? Myśl, że Teo _mógł_ być kochankiem jego brata, irytowała Blaise'a. Rozbijała jego staranne założenia, a tego bardzo nie lubił. Wiedza to potęga, z którą zawsze należało się liczyć, i jeśli _mylił_ _się_ w sprawię Notta, istniała możliwość, że popełnił pomyłkę w innych — a to już niedopuszczalne.

Blaise nienawidził tajemnic. Od zawsze. Był tego typu chłopcem, który wyrywał muchom skrzydełka, żeby się przekonać co jest pod nimi. Musiał wszystko wiedzieć… ale umiał też być cierpliwy, czekać na właściwą okazję, na chwilę, gdy ofiara niczego się nie spodziewała, by móc podejść ją bez skrupułów. Przyjdzie pora i na Teodora, w końcu się zdradzi, wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment i zaatakować, gdy będzie najbardziej podatny.

Blaise bez trudu ukrył nagły przypływ ekscytacji. Cała ta historia z bratem z minuty na minutę robiła się coraz ciekawsza.

— Chociaż twoja kryjówka jest bezpieczna?

Teo rzucił mu przez ramię spojrzenie.

— Czy to ważne? I tak zaraz się stąd wynosisz.

Czujnie obserwując otwierającego drzwi od budynku Teodora, powoli podążał za nim. Weszli na zaplecze, ledwie mieszcząc się w wąskim przejściu pomiędzy ustawionymi w równych rzędach stolikami i krzesłami. Blaise bez słowa poczekał, aż Teo zablokuje drzwi i dał się wprowadzić do parnej, wypełnionej duszącymi zapachami kuchni. Na widok stojącego w rogu i marszczącego groźnie brwi wielkoluda zaczął wycofywać się z powrotem do składziku. Wokół tego molocha unosiła się zastraszająca aura. Był olbrzymi, spod fartucha wystawały ręce, wielkie jak kajaki i umięśnione niczym korzenie starego drzewa, a trzymana w wielkich łapach różdżka jedynie potęgowała zagrożenie. Blaise tchórzem nie był, ale pojedynek z tym czymś nie mógł się skończyć dobrze. Strategiczny odwrót wydawał się jedynym wyjściem. Ale nie według Teodora, który złapał go za ramię i zmusił do zatrzymania. Spojrzeniem dał mu do zrozumienia, żeby się nie ruszał i dopiero gdy Blaise skinął głową, odwrócił się w stronę wielkoluda.

— Jest Lisek?

— W biurze — odpowiedział olbrzym zaskakująco miękkim i przyjemnym dla ucha głosem. — Jest na ciebie wściekły.

— Lepiej on niż Alfie. — Teo wzruszył ramionami. Wyciągnął coś małego i złotego z kieszeni i rzucił obcemu. — Możemy mieć gości, szkoda, żeby jedzenie się zmarnowało.

Wielkolud złapał monetę i potrząsnął głową.

— Wątpię, mamy dzisiaj komplet. Dziewczyny ledwo wyrabiają z zamówieniami.

Ku zaskoczeniu Blaise'a, który przyglądał im się bacznie, Teodor uśmiechnął szeroko. Pierwszy raz Zabini widział tak promienny uśmiech na twarzy dawnego współlokatora. Szokujące, jak bardzo zmienił jego wygląd — szare oczy nabrały blasku, a na brodzie pojawił się uroczy dołeczek, aż proszący się o pocałunek. Minęła chwila, nim Blaise, nagle hiperświadomy własnej szalejącej imaginacji, otrząsnął się z osłupienia.

— Powiedz im, że wpadnę pomóc. — Teo nagle wskazał na Zabiniego. — W razie potrzeby osłaniaj mu plecy.

— Kolejny powsinoga? Nie możesz ich tu ciągle sprowadzać. Szef się wkurzy... jakby już nie był na ciebie cięty.

Teo roześmiał się. Głośno. Blaise zaczął się zastanawiać, do jakiego wymiaru trafił, bo bez wątpienia nie był w tej starej, dobrej Anglii, gdzie wieloletni anachoreci(1) wolą rozkoszować się samotnością i nagle nie okazują się być normalnymi ludźmi. Ze znajomymi, własnym życiem i całą resztą przeciętności. Nagle pomysł, że Notta mogą łączyć relacje seksualne z jego bratem, wcale nie wydawał się taki głupi.

— Jesteś zły, bo kolejny raz przegrałeś zakład. Następnym razem daj mi cynk, a zobaczę, co się da zrobić.

Wielkolud uniósł brew i rzucił im bezczelnie kpiące spojrzenie.

— Uwierzę, jak zobaczę.

— Człowiek małej wiary — skwitował żartobliwie Teodor, sięgając po marchewkę i odgryzając kawałek. — Zobaczymy się później, Ceran. — Machnął rękę i pociągnął Blaise'a za rękaw w stronę pomalowanych na kremowo drzwi. Gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi, pouczył go: — Nie wyrywaj się do rozmowy, nie zadawaj ŻADNYCH pytań — mówił powoli, ściskając mocniej jego rękę, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Zabiniego, który rozglądał się uważnie po wąskim i klaustrofobicznie małym korytarzu. — A najlepiej to udawaj, że cię tu nie ma. Nikt nie powinien się tobą interesować, ale… Szkoda, że nie mamy pelerynki—niewidki, wszystkie zaklęcia zwrócą tylko niepożądaną uwagę. Jest szansa, że uda ci się wydostać z kraju niezauważenie. Od lat nie byłeś w Anglii, niewielu cię pamięta.

— Nadal czekam na wyjaśnienia — powiedział ostrożnie Blaise, ważąc każde słowo. — Nie zamierzam uciekać z podkulonym ogonem. Nie bez dobrego powodu.

Niespodziewanie Teo wepchnął mu w brzuch różdżkę.

— Nie bądź głupcem, Blaise. Nie masz pojęcia, w co cię wpakowałeś. Mogłeś zginąć w tym zapyziałym hoteliku i nawet gdyby znaleziono twoje zwłoki, nikt by ich nie zidentyfikował. Tego chcesz? — prychnął pogardliwie. — Zgnić w bólu, we własnych fekaliach? Jeśli tu zostaniesz, właśnie to cię czeka. To nie zabawa w kotka i myszkę, tylko prawdziwe życie… a ty popełniłeś dwa poważne błędy. Wróciłeś do kraju potajemnie, a potem uciekłeś, zanim mieli szansę cię przesłuchać. Dla nich już jesteś martwy, to kwestia dni.

— Kto?

W oczach Teodora mignęło szczere zaskoczenie i przez chwilę wyglądało, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po zastanowieniu poprzestał na prawdzie.

— Ludzie twojego ojca.

— Martwi ludzie nie mają swoich ludzi — odparował Blaise, nieporuszony wbijającą się w trzewia różdżkę. Intryga się zagęszczała. Ciekawe, kto podszywał się pod jego ojca. Może wuj Anton? Ponoć za młodu niezły był z niego gagatek, a odkąd babka odcięła go od funduszy, imał się różnych pokątnych interesów, żeby zdobyć forsę. A może to braciszkowi przestało wystarczać życie uroczego obiboka i postanowił sprawdzić się w nowej dziedzinie? — I z łaski swojej zabierz różdżkę.

— Jest tak samo żywy jak ty i ja, wierz mi. — Nott odsunął się o krok. — Z takim refleksem nie przeżyjesz dziesięciu minut, popracuj nad tym lepiej.

Blaise obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie mam po co się wysilać — nie stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenia.

— Jesteś pewien? — Zaciekawiony głos Teodora nie zawierał nawet odrobiny groźby. Teo schował różdżkę. — Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Może sprowadziłem cię wprost w ramiona wroga?

Na twarzy Blaise'a pojawił się niepokojący uśmieszek.

— Ufam ci — rzucił wyzwanie. Zanim jeszcze się odezwał, wiedział, że poruszanie tematu zaufania to wkraczanie na grząski grunt. Teodor był najbardziej skrytym człowiekiem, jakiego Zabini miał okazję poznać, ale wystarczająco honorowym, by respektować pokładane w nim zaufanie. Co znaczyło, że Blaise mógł czuć się na tyle bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie, na ile sam mu wierzył. O dziwo, ufał Teodorowi… do pewnego stopnia. Ten anemiczny chłopak, z którym mieszkał w dormitorium przez siedem lat, nigdy nie mieszał się w uczniowskie rozgrywki o władzę, unikał scysji z Malfoyem i robił swoje, nie wchodząc nikomu w oczy. Blaise nie wierzył, by taki człowiek jak Nott mógł się drastycznie zmienić — nie leżało to w jego naturze. Owszem, ludzie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach odkrywali w sobie coś, czego wcześniej się po sobie nie spodziewali, ale to tylko dlatego, że oszukiwali samych siebie. Nie będąc ze sobą szczerzy, być może nie umiejąc być, niespodziewanie „odkrywali" nową stronę swojej osobowości. Teodor Nott nigdy nie ukrywał, jakim człowiekiem był, nie zależało mu na udawaniu kogoś innego — nikogo nie potrzebował, nie widział więc powodów, aby stwarzać odpowiednie pozory.

— I to twój błąd.

Zimna odpowiedź miała przypieczętować koniec rozmowy, ale Blaise nie zamierzał pozwolić Teodorowi na sławetne ostatnie słowa.

— Wyjaśnienia cię nie ominą, Teo — powiedział zwodniczo miękkim głosem. — Dobrze wiesz, że tylko znajomość faktów pozwala na owocną ucieczkę. A może moja śmierć jest ci na rękę?

Teodor spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jego twarz, nieruchoma i pozbawiona uczuć, wyglądała zbyt blado w obdrapanym, dawno niemalowanym korytarzu.

— Ze wszystkich powodów musiałeś wybrać najdurniejszy.

Uśmiech.

— Wiedziałem, że ci zależy.

Teodor nie zamierzał tracić czasu na głupie przekomarzanki z Blaisem, zbyt dobrze go znał. Zabini potrafił być czarującym sukinsynem, wirtuozem grającym na ludzkich uczuciach. Bawiło go, jak reagowali naiwni i zbyt ufni rozmówcy. Nott nie zamierzał dawać się wodzić za nos, bez słowa odwrócił się i powoli, nieco powłócząc lewą nogą, podszedł do drzwi, i zapukał.

Cisza.

— I na co czekasz, amadán(2)? Na zaproszenie? — Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i na progu stanął wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemne, mugolskie ubrania. Krótkie, piaskowe włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, a pociągłą, całkiem przystojną twarz wykrzywiał pogardliwy uśmieszek, który na widok Teodora znikł w mgnieniu oka. Zmierzył ich krytycznym spojrzeniem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Co masz do powiedzenia?

— Wiesz, że musiałem.

— Musiałeś? — Obcy prychnął jeszcze coś pogardliwie pod nosem, ale cofnął się do środka w niemym zaproszeniu.

Teodor zachęcił Blaise'a gestem, niejako wymuszając, żeby wszedł pierwszy. Zabini, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać, miał się na baczności. Niepotrzebnie. Pomieszczenie wyglądało całkiem normalnie, trochę zagracone i, jak na standardy Blaise'a, przyzwyczajonego do pewnego poziomu luksusu, szokująco małe, ale całkiem przytulne. Miało ten swój plebejski urok: kwitnące niebieskie kwiaty w dziwacznych doniczkach, porozstawiane po całym gabinecie, wygięta lampa pochylająca się na papierami, jakieś ekscentryczne figurki poustawiane na parapecie.

Blaise rozglądał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, czując się zadziwiająco na miejscu, jakby właśnie tutaj miał trafić. Podążający za nim Teodor zamknął drzwi i stanął w lekko obronnej pozie tuż obok przekrzywionego regału.

— A więc to jest niesławny Zabini? — Obcy pokiwał głową, zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. Blaise nie odrywał od niego wzroku, coś było w tym mężczyźnie, maniera, za jaką się nosił, co przykuwało uwagę.

Zanim Zabini otworzył usta, Teodor westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Dobra, skończmy te bzdury, wiesz, że nie ma na to czasu.

— Trzeba było nie uciekać od Alfi. — Dwa kroki i nieznajomy już stał przy Teodorze, łapiąc go za rękę i unosząc do góry. Podciągnął rękaw szaty aż do ramienia. Na widok zakrwawionego bandaża pokiwał głową z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. — Jesteś zawieszony.

— Za co?

— I jeszcze się pytasz? — Obcy wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość, poczochrał włosy w dziwnie znajomym geście i sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby przywołać Patronusa. Mały lis przemknął obok milczącego Blaise'a, który postanowił podążyć za radą Teodora i udawać niewidocznego, i w mgnieniu oka wymknął się z pomieszczenia. — Uciekłeś z Mungo — warknął ostro, machając różdżką nad ramieniem Notta, żeby zmienić bandaże na czystsze. Na widok poszarpanej rany zmarszczył brwi, po czym nieco łagodniejszym, nieco znużonym głosem, dodał: — Przygotuj się na wydłużony pobyt na szpitalnym łóżku, Alfi tym razem ci nie daruje, nieźle ją wkurzyłeś tym zniknięciem. Trzeba było powiedzieć, że masz cynk. Musieli przetrząsnąć pół oddziału, zanim Percy uznał, że faktycznie nie ma cię w szpitalu. — Nagle zaklęcie zmieniło kolor z jasnobłękitnego na bladoróżowy. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z ponurą satysfakcją. — Naruszone mięśnie, naderwana torebka stawowa i Merlin wie co jeszcze, nie wykaraskasz się tak łatwo. Jak na moje oko co najmniej miesięczna rehabilitacja. Skoro już i tak przeleżysz całe zwolnienie, przypomnij Alfi o zaległych kontrolach, zbyt długo się im wymykałeś. Zbliża się roczne rozliczenie i Warrington zaczyna sprawdzać dokumenty, lepiej, żebyś miał komplet.

— Kto się zajmie sprawą Zabiniego? — Teodor doszedł nareszcie do głosu.

— Gil rzecz jasna, to w końcu rodzinna kabała. W tej sytuacji to najlepsze wyjście, lepiej nie mieszać w to aurorów. Harry zupełnie ich nie hamuje, wetknęliby nosa we wszystkie nasze sprawy. — Ostatnim machnięciem różdżki związał bandaż na lewym kolanie Teodora, unieruchamiając całą nogę. — Nieoficjalne przypadki załatwia się dyskretnymi metodami. Mniej na uwadze, że nie zawaham pociągnąć cię do odpowiedzialności — niesubordynacja i łamanie przepisów to nie przelewki, ale dobrze, że sprowadziłeś go tutaj a nie do biura. Loyola ma tam pełno wtyk.

Teodor na chwilę zamknął oczy, poddają się bez walki. W starciu z szefem nie miał szans, wywoływanie niepotrzebnej wojny przyniosłoby więcej szkód niż pożytku, ale…

Blaise prawie widział, jak pracują jego szare komórki. Ukrył uśmiech. Co nieco zdążył się już dowiedzieć na podstawie tej rozmowy. Oj tak, zamierzał wykorzystać wszystkie informacje. Teodor nie będzie wiedział, co go uderzyło.

— W porządku, to ty tu jesteś szefem.

— Brawo, wreszcie to sobie uświadomiłeś. Następnym razem jednak zrób to, ZANIM popędzisz w siną dal, uciekając z oddziału bez powiadomienia swojego partnera. Masz szczęście, że w ministerstwie mają ważniejsze sprawy niż znikający pacjent świętego Mungo.

— Nie było czasu, a ktoś musiał go ratować.

— Wciąż ten sam zadufany w sobie Ślizgon. Sześć lat i ciągle tak samo głupi.

Teodor zacisnął mocniej szczęki i dopiero, gdy opanował emocje, odezwał się chłodnym głosem:

— Ludzie Loyoli dorwaliby go w przeciągu kilku godzin, interwencja była niezbędna.

— Co nie znaczy, że twój udział w niej był konieczny. Podczas zwolnienia będziesz miał okazję przemyśleć pewne sprawy — szef ostrzegł go chłodniejszym tonem niż poprzednio — i lepiej wykombinuj jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Twój partner nie jest zbyt zadowolony, że zostawiłeś go bez słowa wyjaśnień.

Chwila wahania.

— Co z Zabinim?

— Gil niedługo powinien tu być. W międzyczasie zaopiekuję się naszym nadprogramowym gościem. A i jeszcze jedno: zanim dopadnie cię Alfi, skończ raport o kradzieży z Aintree, chciałbym już zamknąć sprawę.

— W porządku. — Teodor skinął głową, nie próbując więcej dyskutować, wiedział, że nic więcej nie ugra uporem. — Poczekam na dole na uzdrowicielkę.

Teodor obrzucił Blaise'a ostatnim, nieczytelnym spojrzeniem i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu. Zabini spojrzał na stojącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę, który z roztargnieniem kręcił głową. Nagle skądś dobiegł głośny ryk.

— Dudziarze. — Nasłuchiwał chwilę niosącego się dźwięku, po czym szybki zaklęciem uszczelnił gabinet. Wskazał wyglądające wygodnie krzesło naprzeciwko biurko. — Zbliża się feile, trenują, a obecność Eryka Gaeilge, mistrza tańca, prawdziwego geniusza, tylko ich dopinguje. Pub jest pełen, wszyscy przyszli go poznać i zobaczyć, nic dziwnego, że chłopcy się rozochocili. — Wyciągnął rękę. — Pewnie nie pamiętasz mnie ze szkoły, Seamus Finnigan, głowa Brygady Uderzeniowej Ministerstwa Magii... — Faktycznie, wydawał się trochę znajomy, ale równie dobrze Blaise mógł się zasugerować jego słowami. Bez wahania uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny. — Proszę usiąść i zacząć od początku, panie Zabini.

* * *

(1) Anachoreta — pustelnik

(2) Amadán — wyrażenie używane w Irlandii, odpowiednik kretyna

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-14_


End file.
